Huis clos
by isatis2013
Summary: Tome 7 de la série commencée avec "Otage"
1. Leçon de conduite

_Nouvelle histoire pour bien commencer 2017 !_

 _Cinq chapitres_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela,_

 _Et à notre Nourann_

 _A nouveau Bonne et heureuse année à tous ! Santé, joies et bonheurssss_

.

.

-« Allez Finch, redressez vous un peu et ne soyez pas aussi tendu» s'amusa John

-« Ce n'est pas si simple M Reese!»

-« C'est vous qui trouviez ça génial et vous avez dit que vous vouliez vous y mettre»

-« Je me suis peut être un peu laissé emporter par l'enthousiasme. Et puis pourquoi retenez vous toujours toute mes paroles M Reese?» ajouta Finch en s'efforçant de paraître agacé

-« Reflexe Finch. Je suis conditionné à tout retenir de vous. Allons, ce n'est pas si compliqué!»

-« C'est vous qui le dites! C'est plus facile d'être le passager»

-« C'est vous qui me dites cela? Vous qui êtes un excellent pilote? Et même le meilleur que je connaisse!»

-« Ce n'est pas la même chose» marmonna l'informaticien, tout de même sensible au compliment « On est mieux assit dans un avion. Le siège est plus... sécurisant»

-« Bon. Essayez de démarrer au moins. Je suis sur qu'après un petit tour vous retrouverez les sensations et vous apprécierez la balade» Reese s'installa derrière lui « Et je suis avec vous» ajouta t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-« Hum. Etes vous obligé de... de poser vos mains... comme ça?» bredouilla l'informaticien

-« Il faut bien que je me tienne Finch!» protesta l'ex agent avec un petit rire

-« Il n'y a pas d'autres... poignées?»

-« Non Harold. Je vous signale que ce matin vous me teniez aussi par la taille et que je ne me suis pas plains»

-« Ca me perturbe» marmonna l'informaticien

-« Et vous pensez que cela ne me faisait rien?» répliqua Reese en se penchant vers lui

-« Ah? Heu... c'est ennuyeux» commenta Finch encore plus perturbé

-« Nous n'en sortirons pas Finch! Allez, concentrez vous, pensez aux manœuvres et à bien répéter les gestes que je vous ai enseigné»

-« Aux manœuvres...» répéta Finch perplexe. Il regretta de ne pas avoir été un peu plus attentif le matin, mais il était alors bien plus concentré à observer les mains de son compagnons qu'à suivre ses indications

-« Et oubliez mes mains!» ajouta Reese

-« Facile à dire» marmonna l'informaticien

-« Harold?»

-« Oui?»

-« Démarrez!»

-« D'accord, d'accord»

L'informaticien se décida enfin à mettre les gaz. La moto démarra doucement.

-« Très bien. Détendez vous et gardez bien le cap, ça vous savez le faire» insista Reese. Il sentait la tension chez son partenaire. « Nous ne sommes pas en ville. Les routes sont dégagées, tout ira bien» ajouta t-il d'un ton rassurant

Finch marmonna une appréciation inintelligible d'où Reese distingua seulement « Ce que vous me faites faire...»

-« C'est vous qui vouliez essayer Finch, ne m'accusez pas!» protesta t-il

L'informaticien, nerveux, accéléra brusquement, John resserra sa prise par reflexe

-« Restez concentré Harold» lui cria t-il

Finch finit par se détendre peu à peu. Il se rappelait les délicieuses sensations éprouvées le matin même lorsque les rôles étaient inversés. Reese était un excellent pilote et il avait apprécié la balade. Il lui avait promis que ce serait tout aussi agréable lorsqu'il conduirait et il lui faisait confiance, seulement il fallait d'abord qu'il parvienne à s'adapter à cette fichue machine.

Au fil des minutes il se détendit et finalement au bout d'une heure il se sentait déjà plus à l'aise et commença à penser que piloter une moto n'était pas si difficile. Surtout sur ce modèle que John avait choisi spécialement pour lui. Il suivait les conseils que son partenaire lui prodiguait de temps à autre. Il était aussi bon instructeur que pilote. Restait juste à faire abstraction de son corps pressé contre le sien qui perturbait grandement sa concentration.

Il revint finalement au garage et parvint à stopper assez facilement la moto.

Reese se redressa

-« Tout va bien?» demanda t-il aussitôt

-« On ne peut mieux John!»

-« Vous voyez que ce n'était pas si difficile?»

-« Oui. Vous aviez raison. Comme toujours»

-« Prêt à recommencer de temps et temps?»

-« Volontiers»

Reese descendit de la moto et ôta son casque qu'il reposa à l'arrière

-« Cela me fait plaisir de vous entendre dire ça. C'est la preuve que vous vous êtes bien amusé»

-« Je le reconnais» affirma Finch en ôtant son casque. John le lui prit des mains pour le poser avec le sien puis l'aida à descendre de la moto, l'attirant aussitôt contre lui

-« Suis-je un bon instructeur?» demanda t-il

-« Excellent»

-« Alors j'ai peut être mérité une récompense?»

Finch passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement

-« Ca vaut le coup de jouer les professeurs pour vous. J'ai hâte de continuer les cours»

-« C'est très agréable. J'ai juste un peu de mal à rester concentré»

Reese comprit l'allusion

-« Ok. Alors pour les prochains cours je vais vous procurer un side car!» affirma t-il en riant

Finch sourit. Il ne songea même pas à relever la taquinerie. Seule l'image de John riant, les yeux pétillant de malice, et le son de son rire, franc, joyeux, retinrent son attention. Il voulait les garder précieusement gravés dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Assied dans la voiture, Finch observait son compagnon qui faisait le tour du chalet pour s'assurer que tout était bien fermé avant finalement de rebrancher l'alarme. Il se remémora son retour de mission la veille, vers 20H. Il avait ramené le dîner et avait insisté pour qu'ils rentrent et se couche tôt.

-« Demain je vous enlève et nous devrons partir de bonne heure » lui avait-il affirmé.

Il avait protesté que la machine aurait certainement besoin d'eux

-« Dans ce cas nous rentrerons immédiatement » lui avait-il répondu « Je veux juste quelques heures avec vous » avait plaidé John. Et bien sur Finch n'avait pas put résister à sa demande. Il avait toutefois insisté pour connaître leur destination mais Reese avait obstinément refusé de la lui dévoiler.

-« Faites moi confiance, vous ne le regretterez pas ! » avait-il affirmé. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre à ça ? Il lui faisait une confiance aveugle et Reese le savait parfaitement.

Ils avaient donc prit la route le matin même dès 6H30. Bear installé d'office sur le siège arrière. Finch avait fini par deviner leur destination en reconnaissant la route. Reese les conduisait dans le petit chalet que l'informaticien possédait en dehors de la ville et où il avait emmené son compagnon durant quelques heures l'hiver précédent pour fêter leur anniversaire, lors d'une des rares journées de repos qu'ils s'étaient autorisés.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas deviné c'était ce qui l'attendait dans le garage. Cette moto neuve, copie adaptée pour lui de celle de son compagnon, et que celui-ci l'avait convaincu d'utiliser. Comme passager d'abord, puis comme conducteur, s'instituant d'office son instructeur. Il ne le regrettait pas. Comment aurait-il pu regretter une journée près de lui de toute façon ?

Ils avaient été tenté de rester sur place pour la nuit mais un appel de la machine les avait rappelé à l'ordre. John n'avait rien laissé paraître de sa déception pourtant Finch savait qu'il aurait préféré passer la soirée avec lui, près de la vaste cheminée, simplement à profiter de la présence de l'autre.

.

Pendant que Reese rangeait un peu et s'assurait que tout était bien fermé, Finch chercha l'identité de leur numéro. Il décida de le signaler à l'inspecteur Fusco pour gagner du temps.

Reese monta dans le véhicule

-« Tout est fermé nous pouvons y aller » il se tourna vers l'arrière « Je crois que Bear a eu une bonne journée lui aussi » jugea t-il en voyant le chien somnoler sur le siège.

-« Bien alors en route » approuva l'informaticien « Je regrette que nous ne puissions rester pour la nuit »

-« Nous reviendrons bientôt » suggéra John

-« J'y compte bien. Je veux continuer mes leçons de conduite ! »

John lui adressa un sourire malicieux

-« En side car ? » demanda t-il

-« Non. Entouré des bras les plus protecteurs que je connaisse » répliqua Finch en posant la main sur celle de son agent

John se pencha pour lui donner un baiser avant de démarrer et de rejoindre la route.

.

Ils roulaient depuis une heure lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à un barrage routier. Reese ralentit, puis stoppa le véhicule à la hauteur d'un agent

-« Bonjour Monsieur. La route est bloquée. Il y a eu un éboulement ce midi, il est impossible de passer par cette voie »

-« Je vois. Existe-t-il une autre route ? »

-« Il faut retourner en arrière sur 25km et prendre par la route 14, mais ça vous fera un sacré détour et la 14 est difficile de nuit. Je vous conseille plutôt d'attendre jusqu'à demain. La route devrait être dégagée rapidement. Il y a un motel pas loin. Juste à 1km en prenant à droite, il faut suivre une petite route de montagne sur quelques mètres.

-« D'accord. Je vous remercie » répondit l'ex agent. Il redémarra pour se garer quelques mètres plus loin sur le bas côté.

-« Que faisons-nous Finch ? Voulez vous tenter la route 14 ? » Demanda t-il en se tournant vers son associé

-« Je connais cette route. Elle tient plus du chemin que d'une véritable voie M Reese et de nuit… »

-« Le chalet est trop loin. Reste l'option du motel mais pour le numéro… »

-« Je sais » émit Finch en réfléchissant

-« Le mieux serait que vous m'attendiez à l'hôtel et je rentrerais par la route 14 » proposa l'ex agent

-« Je ne vois pas en quoi il serait mieux que vous empruntiez cette route seul. Qquitte à tenter cette option je peux aussi bien vous accompagner »

-« Si cette route est dangereuse… » Commença John

-« Elle l'est autant pour vous que pour moi » l'interrompit Finch « Je pense que le plus sage est de passer la nuit au motel. Je vais contacter l'inspecteur Fusco pour qu'il prenne le relais. Je lui ai déjà parlé de l'affaire »

-« Je suis désolé Finch » murmura John

-« De quoi M Reese ? Vous êtes responsable de l'éboulement ?»

-« Non bien sur. Mais je suis à l'origine de notre escapade »

-« Vous ne pouviez rien prévoir. Cessez de vous reprocher ce que vous ne maitrisez pas John et allons plutôt voir si nous pouvons nous loger convenablement pour la nuit »

-« A vos ordres patron ! » lança l'ex agent

.

Reese gara son véhicule devant le motel. La route y conduisant était escarpée et il avait dû redoubler de prudence pour l'atteindre.

-« Oh ! C'est sinistre » murmura Finch désagréablement surpris

-« J'aurais dit lugubre » approuva l'ex agent

-« C'est sans doute la nuit qui tombe. Gageons que c'est plus accueillant en plein jour ? » Suggéra l'informaticien pour se rassurer. Reese ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard disant clairement qu'il doutait de cette affirmation.

Ils entrèrent à l'accueil et saluèrent le gérant. Celui-ci, avachi dans son fauteuil, ne semblait pas très énergique.

-« Nous voudrions deux chambres pour la nuit » demanda Finch

-« Vous êtes en vacances ? » questionna le gérant

 _« Ici ? »_ songea spontanément l'informaticien. «Non. En voyage d'affaires » répondit-il

-« Ah ? C'est bien » jugea l'autre « Il y a eu un éboulement sur la route » commenta t-il

-« Nous le savons. C'est à cause de cela que nous sommes ici »

-« Ah ? C'est bien » répéta l'autre « Sauf que la police nous a envoyé plein de gens alors j'ai plus de place. Il ne me reste qu'une chambre »

-« Ce n'est rien. Nous nous en contenterons » approuva Finch

-« Ok. C'est bien »

Reese pinça les lèvres. Ce type n'était pas très éveillé et le lieu n'était vraiment pas des plus accueillants.

-« Par contre j'ai des matelas dans la réserve. Je peux vous en fournir un en appoint ? »

-« Oui pourquoi pas » estima Finch qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention

-« Il y aura une caution pour le matelas »

-« Une caution ? » s'étonna l'informaticien

-« Ouais. Au cas où vous repartiriez avec »

Les deux associés échangèrent un regard stupéfait

-« Avec un matelas ? » répéta John

-« C'est arrivé une fois. Alors on prends nos précautions »

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment dans nos intentions mais je réglerais la caution » trancha Finch

-« Ah, c'est bien » approuva le gérant « Les chiens sont tolérés » ajouta t-il en voyant Bear qui les rejoignait à cet instant « Mais y'aura un supplément »

-« Je le réglerais aussi » répondit Finch se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, agacé.

L'informaticien signa le registre de son nom d'emprunt

-« Pouvez m'appeler Ronald en cas de besoin » commenta le gérant « Je vais vous montrer la chambre »

Il prit une clé au tableau puis commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Il se retourna brusquement à mi chemin

-« Vous voulez dîner ? »

-« C'est possible ? »

-« Ma sœur fait la cuisine pour les voyageurs. Mais c'est payant » répondit le gérant

-« Ce n'est pas la soupe populaire on s'en doute » marmonna Reese énervé par ce qui semblait être une obsession pour leur interlocuteur.

L'autre lui lança un regard perplexe

-« Elle fait pas de soupe » constata t-il

John dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Finch observa l'homme avec perplexité

-« Peu importe. Ce sera très bien » affirma t-il

-« D'accord » répondit l'autre puis il se remit en marche

Ils le suivirent un peu en retrait

-« Où sommes nous tombés ? » chuchota John

-« Pas dans un quatre étoiles M Reese, je le crains. Mais je suppose que c'est mieux que rien »

-« J'aurais pu passer la nuit dans ma voiture mais pas question que je vous laisse seul ici »

-« Pourtant vous vouliez que je vous y attende » le taquina Finch

-« Ca s'était avant de découvrir ce… phénomène »

-« Au moins nous aurons le gite et le couvert c'est déjà ça »

-« Ah, c'est bien » gloussa John paraphrasant le gérant

-« M Reese ! » le gronda Finch s'efforçant de garder son sérieux sans y parvenir totalement

-« C'est là » annonça le gérant en ouvrant une porte « Vais chercher le matelas »

-« Je vais vous aider » proposa Reese

L'autre se dirigea au bout de l'allée et entra dans le dernier chalet. Il en ressortit avec un matelas dans son emballage. L'ex agent le saisit par une extrémité et retourna vers la chambre. En entrant il vit son partenaire assis sur le lit, affichant un air neutre. Ils déposèrent le matelas non loin du lit.

-« Vous n'aviez pas de bagage ? » interrogea l'homme

-« Nous n'avions pas prévu de nous arrêter pour la nuit » affirma John

-« Faut aller manger c'est l'heure » affirma alors le gérant

-« Déjà ? » s'enquit Finch

-« Ma sœur sert pas tout le temps, c'est pas son boulot »

-« Bien nous venons »

Reese ferma la porte derrière eux, gardant la clé, et ils suivirent leur hôte.

-« C'est là » indiqua celui-ci en désignant l'entrée d'une salle près du hall

-« Merci » répondit Finch poliment

Les deux associés avancèrent dans la salle, Bear sur les talons. Il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes attablées, des voyageurs bloqués eux aussi sans doute.

Une grande fille blonde se dirigea vers eux

-Il reste une table dans le coin » affirma t-elle sans même saluer « C'est le même plat pour tout le monde. Je suis pas restauratrice »

-« Ce sera très bien » bredouilla Finch surprit par la rudesse de l'accueil

-« Faut aussi nourrir le chien ? »

-« De préférence oui. Nous paierons le supplément » ajouta Reese, anticipant la réflexion

-« Ok ! » répliqua l'hôtesse avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner aux cuisines

John entraina son partenaire vers la table

-« De mieux en mieux » commenta t-il « Ils profitent d'être seuls sur le marché »

La femme revint avec un plateau portant deux assiettes, une corbeille de pain, une carafe d'eau et une petite bouteille de vin

-« L'eau c'est gratuit. Le vin c'est en supplément. Y'a que ça. Vous gardez la bouteille ? » Demanda t-elle

Finch jeta un regard circonspect sur la bouteille puis sur son compagnon.

-« Non merci. L'eau suffira » affirma celui-ci

-« Comme vous voudrez » répliqua la femme en reprenant la bouteille « je ramène le repas du chien »

-« Je préfère passer pour un radin plutôt que de risquer une mauvaise rencontre avec ce vin » jugea Reese « Vous aussi je suppose » ajouta t-il connaissant les gouts raffinés de son partenaire

-« Oui moi aussi » approuva Finch en observant son assiette pas spécialement appétissante

-« Laissez-moi gouter d'abord »

-« M Reese ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« On ne sait jamais » se moqua celui-ci en prenant une bouchée « Vous pouvez manger c'est meilleur que cela ne paraît » ajouta t-il après quelques secondes

Finch gouta prudemment

-« En effet. C'est une bonne surprise » approuva t-il

La femme revint avec une gamelle qu'elle déposa sous la table. Reese fit signe à Bear qu'il pouvait manger.

-« Il a l'air d'apprécier aussi » commenta t-il en le voyant dévorer le contenu du plat

Les autres voyageurs mangeaient en silence pour la plupart. L'ambiance était étrange, ils se sentaient vaguement coupés du monde.

.

Après le repas les deux associés regagnèrent directement leur chambre où il leur serait certainement plus facile de se détendre que dans cette salle où chacun affichait une mine plus ou moins contrarié.

-« Je vais contacter l'inspecteur Fusco pour savoir où il en est »

-« Ok. Je fais un tour et je reviens » répondit Reese avant de quitter la chambre, Bear avec lui.

Finch fit un point avec Fusco. L'affaire semblait bien engagée _« ce sera un cas simple »_ se réjouit-il

.

John revint au bout d'une demi heure

-« Satisfait de votre inspection M Reese ? »

-« Ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit idéal pour des vacances. Des nouvelles de Lionel ? »

-« L'affaire se présente bien. Il ne devrait pas rencontrer de difficulté »

-« Que lui avez-vous dit concernant notre absence ? »

-« Que nous avions été bloqué sur la route en revenant de mission. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que nous nous étions offert une petite escapade »

-« Il vaut mieux éviter » confirma l'ex agent

Finch ne pouvait le contredire là-dessus. Il avait déjà affronté bien assez d'allusions de la part de l'inspecteur lors de leur conversation. Reese avait perçu son ton un peu sec

-« Il vous a encore taquiné n'est ce pas ? »

-« Hum. Parfois je pense qu'il y a un concours entre vous et que je suis votre sujet d'entrainement » marmonna Finch

John eut un petit rire

-« Désolé Finch. C'est notre façon de faire baisser la tension »

-« En faisant monter la mienne ? »

Reese s'approcha et lui vola un baiser

-« Pour me faire pardonner »

-« Admettons » consenti Finch

-« Par contre Lionel devra trouver une autre façon de se faire pardonner » ajouta t-il avec un large sourire, anticipant la réaction de son associé.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard désespéré et préféra aller se préparer à la salle de bains sans poursuivre la discussion. En revenant dans la chambre il trouva son agent occupé à jouer avec son chien.

-« La salle de bains est à vous. Au moins elle est propre ainsi que les serviettes »

-« La chambre aussi est plutôt bien tenue remarqua Reese « Nous ne sommes pas si mal lotis finalement »

-« Pour une nuit cela suffira » approuva Finch en se couchant

John alla se préparer puis revint dans la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son associé installé dans le lit puis se glissa sur le matelas.

Finch fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire

-« Que faites vous M Reese ? »

-« Je me couche M Wren »

 _« Je vois »_ estima l'informaticien devant la taquinerie évidente de son partenaire

-« Et bien bonne nuit M Randall »

-« Bonne nuit M Wren »

Finch attendit quelques instants puis demanda :

-« Etes vous bien installé cher collègue? »

Finch put sentir l'amusement dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui répondit :

-« Pas mal. J'ai connu pire. Mieux aussi d'ailleurs »

-« Le lit serait plus confortable que votre matelas M Randall»

-« C'est une invitation M Wren ? »

-« Peut être ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

-« En ce cas, je reconnais que la proposition est intéressante »

-« N'est ce pas ? » ironisa Finch

Quelques secondes plus tard il sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de son partenaire. Reese s'installa à côté de lui en prenant soin de garder ses distances ce qui le fit se sentir aussitôt vaguement frustré.

-« C'est vraiment mieux » approuva Reese

-« J'en suis heureux pour vous »

-« Bien sur, étant en voyage d'affaires entre associés, je saurais garder mes distances » annonça l'ex agent

-« Bien sur. Nous partagerons cette couche en tout bien tout honneur »

-« Exact » confirma John. Il s'installa de côté pour l'observer

Finch se tourna vers lui

-« Pas d'ambiguïté entre associés » affirma t-il

Il tendit la main et la laissa errer sur la poitrine découverte de son compagnon

-« En revanche je n'aurais rien contre la compagnie d'un certain instructeur particulièrement séduisant » suggéra t-il redessinant les muscles de son partenaire du bout des doigts, heureux de le sentir frissonner

-« Ah oui ? Il était si séduisant que cela ? »

-« Terriblement » soupira Finch en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux et en l'attirant plus près. John l'embrassa doucement, juste un frôlement

-« Je crois qu'il appréciait beaucoup son élève » il l'embrassa à nouveau « Il le trouvait même très tentant » affirma t-il laissant glisser sa main sous la veste de pyjama de son compagnon tout en nichant son visage dans son cou, cherchant ce point sensible qui le laisserait frissonnant, sans force dans ses bras. Finch gémit de satisfaction. John le bascula doucement s'installant au dessus de lui et commença à déboutonner sa veste, frémissant de sentir ses mains parcourir lentement son dos.

-« Et qu'en est-il de M Reese ? » demanda t-il soudain

-« Hum ? » bredouilla Finch

-« Lui seriez-vous infidèle pour un bel instructeur ? » demanda l'ex agent avec un sourire malicieux tout en écartant les pans de sa veste pour mieux caresser son torse

-« Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir ? » suggéra son compagnon, jouant le jeu

-« L'ennui c'est qu'il est doué pour deviner les secrets » remarqua John entre deux baisers

-« Mais… n'êtes vous pas… aussi doué pour les garder ? » murmura Finch qui commençait à se sentir étourdit

-« Peut-être… »

-« Si c'est une question… de motivation » commença l'informaticien. Il fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon, toujours plus bas, accentuant la caresse comme il atteignait le creux de ses reins. Il sentit un long frisson le parcourir à son geste.

-« Entreprenant M Wren ? » haleta John. Il le plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa fébrilement « Je crois que de tels arguments plaident en votre faveur » lui remarqua t-il

Finch l'enlaça plus étroitement

-« J'en ai d'autre à vous faire découvrir »

Reese eut un mince sourire

-« Ma nuit est à vous » lui chuchota t-il


	2. Crime

_Aux commentaires je devine que personne ne voudra réserver ses prochaines vacances dans cet hôtel et vous avez bien raison : )_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela,_

 _Et à notre Nourann_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Reese se réveilla en sentant une langue humide lécher sa main

-« Bear ? » chuchota t-il

Le malinois gémit

John consultât son portable : 4H28

-« Il est tôt » constata t-il

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » interrogea Finch d'une voix embrumée de sommeil

-« Bear. Je crois qu'il a envie de sortir »

-« Déjà ? » l'informaticien s'étira légèrement, basculant contre son partenaire.

-« Pas assez dormi M Wren ? » se moqua Reese en le voyant cligner des paupières

-« J'ai mis du temps à m'endormir »

-« Insomnie ? »

-« Non. Trop bonne compagnie » marmonna Finch

-« Votre discret instructeur ? Celui que vos arguments ont convaincu de garder vos secrets ? » Le taquina John

-« Précisément »

-« Comment aurait-il pu résister à votre charme ? » gloussa l'ex agent

-« Et moi au sien ? »

Bear se manifesta de nouveau

-« Je dois y aller, je reviens tout de suite » affirma Reese en l'embrassant rapidement. Il s'habilla sommairement et ouvrit la porte. Bear fila comme une flèche en direction du bâtiment en face.

John le suivi, étonné par son attitude. Il traversa la cour et rejoignit le malinois qui s'était arrêté devant la porte d'un des chalets et gémissait pour attirer son attention.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bear ? »

Il remarqua que la porte était entrouverte. La faible lueur d'une veilleuse signalait une présence.

Bear insista, venant vers lui avant de retourner à la porte

-« Tu veux me montrer quelque chose ? »

Reese avança prudemment. Il poussa doucement le battant de bois

-« Il y a quelqu'un ? » interrogea t-il

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Bear entra dans la chambre et gémit un peu plus fort. L'ex agent se décida à le suivre et pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Il eut un mouvement de recul devant la scène qui s'offrit à lui. Au milieu du lit en désordre, une jeune femme reposait, à moitié dissimulée par un drap rougit de sang, les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide, une expression horrifiée marquant ses traits.

-« Il ne manquait plus que cela » murmura t-il

Il fit demi tour, refermant la porte derrière eux et saisit son portable.

Les sonneries s'égrenèrent, puis le répondeur s'enclencha.

Reese raccrocha puis recomposa le numéro

-« Ouais ? » lança Fusco mal réveillé

-« C'est moi Lionel »

L'inspecteur grogna

-« T'as vu l'heure ? »

-« Pas d'heure pour les braves » rétorqua John

-« Tu te fou de moi ? »

-« Désolé Lionel mais Bear vient de découvrir un cadavre et c'est tout sauf une mort naturelle »

-« C'est pas vrai » soupira Fusco « Si même le chien s'y met ! Vous êtes où ? Toujours dans le motel perdu dont m'a parlé Finch ? »

-« Oui. Je ne sais pas si la route est rétablie »

-« Ben je suppose que je vais le savoir bientôt. Tu sécurises en attendant? »

-« Ok je fais le nécessaire »

-« Bon j'arrive. Par contre va falloir gérer avec le client que Finch m'a refilé »

-« Je prendrais le relais en espérant qu'il ne se passe rien pendant que nous serons encore ici »

-« D'accord. A tout de suite »

Par précaution l'ex agent ferma la porte à clé puis il retraversa la cour.

-« Tout va bien John ? » demanda Finch, redressant la tête en le voyant entrer

-« Plus ou moins » répondit Reese. Il s'assit au bord du lit « Moi je vais bien et Bear aussi. Mais je n'en dirais pas autant de la femme qu'il a trouvé dans la chambre en face »

-« Une femme ? Qu'avait-elle donc ? »

-« Elle a visiblement été assassiné »

Finch eut un hoquet de surprise

-« Bear a trouvé un … » commença t-il

-« C'est un bon détective »

-« Une idée de ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Aucune. Mais cela ne ressemble pas à l'œuvre d'un cambrioleur. Tout était en ordre dans la chambre. Et puis en général un cambrioleur surprit réagit autrement. Il frappe ou étrangle parce qu'il agit dans l'urgence»

-« Et ? » demanda l'informaticien

-« Cette femme a été poignardée et à de nombreuses reprises »

-« C'est monstrueux » souffla Finch

-« Et non prémédité. Sans quoi la machine nous aurait prévenu » estima l'ex agent

-« Oui c'est vrai »

-« Lionel va venir nous rejoindre. En attendant je dois sécuriser la scène et prendre quelques photos. Ce qui me gêne c'est notre numéro. Lionel ne pourra pas être à deux endroits en même temps »

-« L'inspecteur Fusco avait les choses en mains, nous prendrons le relais dès notre retour. Si nous ne nous attardons pas trop cela devrait aller »

-« Espérons-le » jugea Reese « Bon, j'y retourne. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en mêle »

Finch agrippa sa chemise

-« Soyez prudent. L'assassin n'est peut être pas très loin » s'inquiéta t-il

-« Ne vous en faite pas je le serais. De votre coté ne quittez pas la chambre. Bear va rester avec vous »

-« D'accord » concéda l'informaticien pas complètement rassuré.

.

Reese retourna sur les lieux. Il prit des photos, fit des relevés. Il sentit alors vibrer son téléphone.

-« John t'en est où ? » interrogea Fusco

-« J'ai sécurisé les lieux et fait les premières constatations »

-« Ben continu ! Je ne suis pas prêt d'arriver !»

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda l'ex agent contrarié

-« La route est bloquée, impossible de passer »

-« Encore ? »

-« Oh c'est pas la principale, celle là c'est réglée. C'est le chemin qui mène au motel, cette espèce de voix de chevrier, il y a eu un autre éboulement et c'est complètement inaccessible. Et j'ai peur que les gars de la voirie soient moins rapides pour celle là, ce n'est pas une priorité comme l'autre »

-« Tu veux dire que nous sommes bloqués ici ? »

-« Ca y ressemble »

-« Je ne peux pas… » Commença Reese

Fusco comprit à demi mot

-« Je me doute que t'as pas envie qu'il reste dans ce coin perdu avec un assassin qui rôde, seulement je ne vois pas d'autre option » affirma t-il

-« Bien. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour le protéger »

-« T'as toujours ta fausse plaque ? »

-« Oui »

-« Alors sert-en, au besoin je vais appeler le gérant pour t'appuyer. Tu l'as prévenu ? »

-« Pas encore je t'attendais pour le faire. Vu le personnage ça risque d'être épique »

-« Faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse. Tu peux m'envoyer des trucs pour commencer l'enquête ? »

-« Je vais t'envoyer les photos. J'ai photographié les empreintes. Le gérant devrait pouvoir nous fournir son identité je n'ai pas retrouvé ses papiers »

-« D'accord. Je vous rejoins dès que possible »

-« Lionel. Il y a aussi cette affaire que Finch t'as confié hier »

-« Ah ouais merde, j'avais oublié. Bon je vais retourner surveiller le gars aussi, de toute façon je ne peux rien faire d'autre. La journée va être chargée ! » Se plaignit l'inspecteur « En plus le capitaine m'a filé un nouveau dossier hier soir et il faut que je passe à la boutique de téléphonie ! »

-« Un problème avec ton téléphone ? » interrogea Reese

-« Ouais : le chat a confondu le fil de mon chargeur avec un spaghetti ! »

John retint un gloussement

-« A notre retour nous t'aiderons pour ton dossier si tu en as besoin Lionel » proposa t-il

-« Merci je retiens la proposition ! »

-« En revanche pour le chaton… »

-« Laisse tomber ! J'ai fait une connerie ! »

-« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu la dernière fois que je suis passé » remarqua Reese qui se souvenait avoir déposé un dossier chez l'inspecteur, celui-ci lui ayant ouvert la porte nanti d'une "écharpe" rousse et blanche d'un nouveau genre

-« Ouais, bon… vivement qu'il grandisse ! » marmonna Fusco qui ne voulait pas être pris en défaut. « Je te tiens au courant » ajouta t-il pour couper court.

Reese ne put retenir un sourire, il raccrocha et alla rejoindre son associé

-« Finch ? »

L'informaticien sortit de la salle de bains

-« Oui ? »

-« On a un problème. Un second éboulement a bloqué la route conduisant au motel. Fusco ne peut pas nous rejoindre »

-« Et nous ne pouvons pas quitter les lieux » compléta Finch

-« Non. Nous allons devoir mener l'enquête tout seul jusqu'à ce que la route soit libre de nouveau. Lionel m'a conseillé d'utiliser ma plaque pour convaincre les gérants de nous laisser agir »

-« Au moins si nous ne pouvons pas partir les autres clients non plus et donc les potentiels suspects »

-« Exact » approuva l'ex agent « Finch, je veux que vous restiez avec moi en permanence et si c'est impossible vous resterez avec Bear »

-« Promis M Reese » il s'approcha et se cala contre lui « Mais je n'ai pas peur. Pas avec vous »

-« Merci » murmura John. Il l'embrassa puis affirma : « Allons prévenir les gérants »

.

La réaction desdits gérants ne fut pas celle qu'ils attendaient. L'homme ne parut pas surpris. Quand à sa sœur cela ne lui fit en apparence ni chaud ni froid. A Finch qui l'interrogeait, un peu choqué, elle précisa :

-« C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Mais la police ne trouve jamais rien, alors forcement ça se reproduit »

-« C'est normal. C'est le gardien de la montagne »

-« Arrête de dire des âneries Ronald. Les fantômes ne tuent pas »

-« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

-« De toute façon on ne peut pas les attraper donc inutile de chercher »

-« Vous êtes sérieux ? » interrogea Reese

L'homme hausa les épaules

-« En attendant vous pourriez nous donner l'identité de l'occupante de la chambre 7 et vérifier si elle voyageait avec quelqu'un ? »

Le gérant consultât son registre

-« Isobel Witt. Elle était seule. Elle a payée d'avance heureusement »

Finch leva les yeux au ciel à cette appréciation

-« Vous êtes certain qu'elle était seule ? »

-« Ouais sinon je l'aurais noté ce n'est pas le même tarif »

-« Evidemment » constata Reese

-« Va falloir que j'aille m'occuper de la chambre » marmonna Ronald

-« C'est impossible. Tant que l'équipe scientifique n'aura pas examiné les lieux personne ne doit y changer quoi que ce soit »

-« Et Miss Witt s'y trouve toujours »

-« On a une chambre froide » répliqua la femme

Finch lui jeta un regard horrifié

-« Ca monopolise la chambre » insista le gérant

-« Ouais et ça nous fait perdre de l'argent » approuva sa sœur

Les deux associés échangèrent un regard stupéfait

-« Je paierais pour la chambre mais ne touchez à rien » protesta Finch

-« Ah ? C'est bien » commenta Ronald « Si vous payez on touchera à rien. Vous gardez aussi votre chambre ? »

-« Heu oui bien sur »

-« Avec le supplément pour le chien ? »

-« Bien entendu »

-« Ca marche » affirma la femme

Reese pinça les lèvres mais retint le commentaire désobligeant qui lui venait

-« Je dois interroger les autres voyageurs »

-« Si vous voulez »

-« Pourriez-vous nous laisser une salle à disposition pour les interrogatoires ? »

La femme hésita

-« Vous pouvez vous installer dans le bureau là » Affirma t-elle en désignant une petite salle

-« Bien. Je vais aller les avertir »

-« Vous n'avez qu'à attendre. Ils ont tous retenu le petit déjeuner. A 8H vous pourrez tous les choper quand ils arriveront »

-« C'est une idée. Je ferais une annonce lorsqu'ils seront réunis. Pouvez-vous me donner la liste ? »

-« La liste ? Faut que je recopie ? » Protesta le gérant

-« Confiez le registre à mon collège il va s'en charger »

-« Ah je préfère » approuva l'autre soulagé. Il tendit le registre à Finch qui alla s'installer sur la petite table dans le bureau

-« Serait-il possible d'avoir du café ? » demanda Reese en se tournant vers l'hôtesse « Je sais qu'il n'est pas l'heure mais ensuite nous devrons mener les interrogatoires »

La femme hésita puis céda

-« Il faut aider la police » marmonna t-elle « Même si ça servira à rien » ajouta t-elle en retournant dans la cuisine

John rejoignit son associé

-« Ils sont incroyables ! » s'exclama Finch en le voyant entrer

-« Intéressés ! Lionel devra les remettre au pas. Pour l'instant autant ne pas les froisser il faut qu'ils nous laissent agir»

L'hôtesse revint dix minutes plus tard avec un plateau portant du café, du pain, de la confiture et une assiette avec un morceau de viande

-« Ca ira ? »

-« Ce sera parfait. Merci de votre collaboration » ironisa Reese

-« Pas de quoi » répliqua la femme, sans se rendre compte de l'ironie du ton, avant de retourner dans la cuisine sans s'attarder.

-« Je suppose que c'est censé être le petit déjeuner de Bear ? » remarqua Reese en désignant le petit morceau de viande

-« J'ai peur qu'il ne doive renoncer à son régime alimentaire habituel, le vrai et le complémentaire » remarqua Finch. Reese eut un léger sourire devant l'allusion de son associé.

-« Nous ne resterons pas trop longtemps de toute façon »

Finch mangea du bout des lèvres. L'ambiance pesante ne favorisait pas l'appétit. Il lisait le registre en même temps et sa lecture le laissa perplexe. Il interpella le gérant :

-« M Kinney ? »

L'autre ne réagit pas

-« Ronald » appela Reese

-« Ouais ? » répondit aussitôt le concerné

-« Vous nous avez donné la chambre 14 en nous affirmant qu'il n'y en avait plus d'autre disponibles. Pourtant d'après ce registre vous disposez de vingt chambres ? »

-« Ouais »

-« Et seul huit sont louées »

-« Ouais »

Finch attendit une explication mais celle-ci ne semblant pas vouloir venir il dut poursuivre :

-« Pourquoi ne louez-vous que huit chambres ? »

-« Les autres ne sont pas en état »

-« Elles sont en travaux ? » suggéra John

-« Non. C'est trop cher les travaux »

-« Donc vous préférez les garder fermées ? »

-« Ouais »

-« Je vois » repris Finch « Donc vous ne louez que les chambres 7 à 14 ? »

-« Possible. Celles qui sont en état » Il appela sa sœur « Emma »

Celle-ci apparut sur le seuil

-« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle sèchement

-« On loue quoi comme chambre ? »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

-« Nous voulions connaître les numéros des chambres qui sont disponibles à la location ? » précisa Reese

-« 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 et 14. Les autres sont pas habitables »

-« J'ai vu un ensemble de chalets abimés sur l'arrière »

-« C'est les chambres 15 à 20. Il y a eu un éboulement y'a des années, tout s'est effondré »

-« Et celle d ? »

-« Elles sont… pas isolées » hésita l'hôtesse « Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Y'a pas de rapport avec le crime »

-« Non. Nous voulions être certain de recenser tout le monde »

-« Y'a dix clients c'est tout » trancha la femme

-« Et nous » ajouta Ronald

-« On est pas des clients idiots »

-« Nous recensons tout le monde Miss Kinney » précisa Finch

-« Vous croyez qu'on assassine nos clients ? » ricana la jeune femme « Morts ils rapportent rien sauf des ennuis »

-« Sans doute Miss Kinney mais nous devons envisager toute les pistes »

-« Qu'elle blague ! » lança la femme en retournant dans la cuisine

-« Je pense que nous devrons nous débrouiller seul » estima Reese

-« Je souhaite que la route ne reste pas obstruée trop longtemps » soupira Finch

-« Vous avez quelque chose sur la victime ? »

-« J'ai deux femmes portant ce nom. Reconnaissez-vous l'une d'elle » répondit Finch en tournant son ordinateur vers lui

-« La seconde » affirma Reese sans hésiter, désignant la photo d'une jeune femme blonde, souriante, en tenue de cavalière.

Finch commença les recherches et énuméra les informations

-« Isobel Witt. 23 ans. Elle était agent de voyage. Célibataire. Elle était aussi championne d'équitation, de saut d'obstacle plus précisément. Si j'en crois sa page sur les réseaux sociaux elle assistait ce week end à une convention dans le cadre de son travail. Elle a reprit la route au mauvais moment »

-« Il semblerait »

-« Est-ce que vous pourriez trouver des infos sur les précédents évoqués par Emma ? Puisqu'apparemment ce n'est pas la première fois que ce motel est le théâtre d'un crime»

-« Je vais essayer. Mais pour ne rien arranger la liaison internet n'est pas des meilleures »

-« Je m'en serais douté dans ce coin perdu. Bon. Je vous laisse faire et j'attends que les clients arrivent » affirma John en s'installant

-« Vous pouvez aller inspecter les lieux si vous le souhaitez » suggéra Finch

-« Non. Cela attendra, je ne vous laisse pas seul »

Finch ne répondit pas mais un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

.

OoooooooooO

.

A partir de 8H les autres voyageurs commencèrent à arriver dans la salle servant de cantine. Reese attendit qu'ils soient tous là pour prendre la parole. Bien qu'il prit soin de choisir ses mots un vent de panique se répandit à l'évocation du crime. L'enquête ne parut pas réjouir les présents, la plupart pressé de repartir. L'annonce de l'éboulement sonna comme le coup de grâce.

John annonça qu'il les recevrait chacun à leur tour dans le petit bureau et leur rappela l'obligation de coopérer avec les forces de police dont il était le représentant.

Il décida d'interroger chaque client en fonction de leur numéro de chambre et commença donc par l'occupant de la 8

-« Jacob Lane » lu Reese en examinant le passeport de son interlocuteur « Vous êtes représentant de commerce. Vous étiez en voyage d'affaire ? »

-« Oui, je faisais ma tournée »

-« Et vous vous êtes arrêtés ici à cause de l'éboulement ? »

-« Pas le choix. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir dans ma voiture. Mon patron rembourse les frais d'hôtel »

-« Vous occupiez la chambre voisine de celle de la victime. Avez-vous entendu quelque chose ? »

-« Non rien du tout »

-« La victime s'est débattue. N'avez-vous pas entendu de cri ou d'appel ? »

-« Non, mais j'ai un métier stressant »

-« Quel rapport ? »

-« Le soir pour dormir je prends un somnifère et je mets des bouchons, sinon je pense trop »

-« Je vois. Donc vous n'avez rien remarqué d'insolite ? »

-« Non. J'ai regagné ma chambre à 20H et je n'en ai plus bougé. J'ai relu quelques dossiers et je me suis couché. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dans ce trou. Même la télé ne marchait pas »

-« Bien. Si quelque chose vous revient… »

-« Ce sera long avant qu'on puisse repartir ? »

-« Il faut attendre que la route soit dégagée et que mes collègues puissent réaliser les relevés qui s'imposent »

-« Mon patron ne va pas apprécier »

-« Il devra comprendre »

-« Bon. Au moins j'aurais du temps pour revoir mes dossiers » affirma l'homme en quittant le bureau

Reese se tourna vers son associé

-« Vous avez tout ? »

-« Audio, vidéo, notes… tout M Reese »

-« Et ma couverture ? »

-« Oh, désolé » s'excusa Finch

-« Au suivant »

L'occupant de la chambre 9, Sam Jaffrey, était un paisible retraité revenant d'une partie de pêche. Reese comprit vite que l'homme ne les aiderait pas : il était sourd comme un pot ! Il préféra abréger l'interrogatoire qui menaçait de tourner au débat sur les différentes techniques de pêche et appela les personnes suivantes.

La chambre 10 était occupée par un couple, Scott Valeta et sa femme Mandy. John les questionna longuement. Ils étaient mal à l'aise et leur langage corporel lui indiquait qu'ils n'étaient pas sincères. Il finit par les laisser partir en leur recommandant de ne pas bouger avant l'arrivée de l'équipe de police qui aurait à nouveau à les interroger ce qui ne paru pas les réjouir.

-« Ces deux là ne sont pas net Finch, ils nous cachent quelque chose »

-« Je confirme M Re… John. Mais ce n'est pas forcement en rapport avec le meurtre. »

-« Un indice ? »

Finch tourna son ordinateur vers lui

-« Voici M Valenta » précisa l'informaticien « Et voici son épouse » ajouta t-il en désignant une seconde photo

-« Ok. Donc celle que je viens d'interroger n'est pas la véritable Mandy Valenta »

-« Non. Elle a juste emprunté son identité. Si l'on consulte l'organigramme de la société de Monsieur Valenta on retrouve cette jeune personne au poste d'assistante personnel du directeur »

-« Qui n'est autre que Scott ? »

-« Bien sur »

-« Donc c'est juste une petite escapade en amoureux pendant laquelle l'assistante se fait passer pour l'épouse pour ne pas attirer l'attention »

-« C'est une option. Sans doute la bonne » approuva Finch

-« Décidément ce motel semble être le lieu des amours illicites » jugea Reese avec un clin d'œil à son associé

L'informaticien comprit l'allusion

-« Je pensais que j'avais votre parole ? » répondit-il faisant semblant d'être inquiet

-« Rassurez vous je n'en ai qu'une mon cher Harold » rétorqua l'ex agent avec un sourire malicieux

Il appela l'occupante de la chambre 11

Elisabeth Harley, directrice d'une école privée, revenait d'une conférence et se montra particulièrement désagréable

-« Êtes-vous réellement inspecteur de police ? » demanda t-elle perplexe

-« En effet » répliqua Reese sans se laisser impressionner par le ton directif de la femme qui se tenait rigide sur sa chaise en face de lui _« Comme elle doit l'être devant ses élèves »_ songea t-il

-« Drôle de coïncidence que vous soyez ici juste quand un crime se produit »

-« Cela ne m'amuse pas spécialement d'enquêter pendant mon temps de repos »

La femme fit la moue

-« Et vous ? » ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers Finch

-« C'est mon collègue »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Il est technicien d'ordinaire. Tout à fait qualifié pour m'assister » répliqua Reese qui voyait bien où elle voulait en venir

-« Je vérifierais vous savez ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille a été assassiné que vous avez tout les droits, y compris celui d'empiéter sur ma vie privée ! »

-« Nous ne sommes pas intéressé par votre vie privée Miss Harley. Uniquement par ce que vous avez vue ou entendu la nuit dernière »

-« Je n'ai rien remarqué. Quand j'ai quitté la salle commune cette fille… »

-« Isobel Witt » la corrigea Reese

-« Si vous voulez » concéda t-elle « Elle était toujours dans la grande salle et elle discutait avec le grand type brun à l'air ahuri avec son horrible costume anthracite. Vous l'avez interrogé lui ? »

-« C'est notre intention »

-« Et bien faite le ! Si ça se trouve il a voulu plus qu'une discussion et cela s'est mal terminé ! »

-« C'est une éventualité »

-« Je suis certaine que c'est une histoire de ce genre. Si la route n'avait pas été bloqué il aurait déjà filé et vous n'auriez personne à arrêter »

-« Nous allons explorer toute les pistes Miss Harley »

-« Ah quoi bon ? C'est évident »

-« Je ne m'arrête jamais aux évidences»

-« Vous allez perdre votre temps » jugea Elisabeth

-« Miss Harley, vous êtes sans doute un bon professeur, toutefois je n'ai plus besoin de quelqu'un pour m'apprendre mon métier » rétorqua John qui commençait à perdre patience

La femme lui lança un regard offusqué et se leva brusquement

-« Très bien. Mais je compte bien me renseigner sur vous lorsque je rentrerais ! »

-« Faites donc » répondit Reese avec un sourire moqueur

L'enseignante sortit en claquant la porte

-« Cette femme est odieuse » jugea Finch

-« Lionel va avoir du fil à retordre » commenta l'ex agent « Bon accueillons les deux derniers. Ensuite ce sera l'heure du déjeuner. Pas trop fatigué ? »

-« Non M Reese. Je suis résistant vous le savez »

-« Je vous connais. En revanche pour ce qui est de préserver ma couverture… »

-« Oh. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! » S'exclama l'informaticien perturbé « Peut être que je pense trop à lui ? » Ajouta t-il taquin

-« Il prends beaucoup de place ! »

-« La plus grande »

Reese se leva et s'approcha de lui

-« C'est bon à savoir » jugea t-il passant la main sur sa nuque pour le détendre « Moi aussi je suis résistant. Sauf pour certaine chose où j'ai besoin de me ressourcer régulièrement et puisque Miss Harley a eut l'amabilité de fermer derrière elle… »

Finch leva son visage vers lui et le laissa l'embrasser, lui rendant son baiser avec le même besoin

-« Ca va beaucoup mieux »

-« Vous avez raison. Il est bon de recharger les batteries de temps à autre »

Reese lui sourit

-« Prêt à continuer » lança t-il en allant chercher le client suivant

-« Je m'appelle Albert Gordon. Je suis entrepreneur de pompes funèbres et si vous avez besoin de mes services je serais enchanté de vous aidez »

-« De vos services ? » s'étonna Reese

-« Oui, pour la défunte »

-« Ce genre de décision n'est pas dans mes attributions » répondit Reese perplexe « Je suis là pour retrouver le coupable »

-« A ce sujet je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire inspecteur. J'ai remarqué cette jeune femme comme tout le monde mais je ne sais rien de ce qui lui ai arrivé et je n'ai rien entendu cette nuit là »

-« Vous avez le sommeil lourd ? Cela semble une constante dans cet hôtel » ironisa Reese

-« Personne n'a envie de se mêler d'une histoire de ce genre inspecteur »

-« Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair »

-« C'est logique inspecteur. Personne n'aime avoir des ennuis et encore moins avec un assassin»

-« Bien. Restez à la disposition de la police, mon collègue vous réinterrogera »

L'ex agent le raccompagna à la porte et appela le dernier

-« Glen Kershow . Vous êtes professeur de sport ? »

-« En effet. Je commence un nouvel emploi lundi, je voulais arriver en avance pour me familiariser avec les lieux mais je suis resté bloqué ici »

-« Monsieur Kershow on nous a signalé qu'hier soit vous avez longuement discuté avec la victime. Vous la connaissiez ? »

-« Non. Nous nous sommes retrouvés assis face à face au dîner alors nous avons lié connaissance et on a pas mal discuté »

-« De quoi ? »

-« De chevaux. Elle faisait de l'équitation et moi aussi. Enfin moi je suis juste un amateur, elle s'était une championne » Reese jeta un discret regard vers son associé. Cette déclaration collait avec ce qu'ils savaient de la victime.

-« Vous souvenez vous si elle était toujours dans la salle lorsque vous êtes sorti ? »

-« Nous l'avons quitté ensemble inspecteur. Elle n'était pas très rassurée par l'environnement alors je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à sa porte. Il devait être 21H30. Ensuite je suis allée dans ma chambre, j'ai lu un peu et je me suis endormi. Mais je n'ai pas revu Miss Witt après l'avoir laissé devant sa porte »

-« Et vous n'avez rien remarqué de suspect ? »

-« Non. Désolé inspecteur. Si j'avais entendu quelque chose je serais intervenu »

-« Très bien. Vous aurez un autre interrogatoire à l'arrivée de mes collègues »

L'homme approuva puis quitta la pièce.

Reese se tourna vers son associé

-« Je n'ai pas l'impression que nous ayons beaucoup avancé. Je ne vois personne plus suspect qu'un autre. Et surtout aucun n'aurait de mobile valable »

-« Je ne crois pas que la piste indiquée par Miss Harley soit valable. Monsieur Kershow ne me fait pas l'effet d'un assassin même s'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences » jugea Finch

-« Je pense tout à fait comme vous. Donc il faut continuer à creuser »

-« Nous devrions rappeler l'inspecteur Fusco. Ne serait ce que pour avoir des nouvelles de notre numéro »

-« Oui allons y » affirma Resee en sortant son portable de sa poche

Fusco les accueillit avec une bonne nouvelle

-« Votre cas est bouclé Finch. Une simple histoire de jalousie. Le gars aurait dû réfléchir avant de jouer les apprentis criminels, ce n'était pas à sa portée »

-« Pourquoi t'adresses-tu à Harold Lionel ? C'était aussi mon enquête » le taquina Reese

Finch fronça les sourcils redoutant de nouvelles plaisanteries

-« Oui mais c'est lui le boss ! »

-« C'est une excellente chose inspecteur. Et un poids en moins »

-« Et vous ? Vous en êtes où ? »

-« Je vais vous envoyer un mail pour vous résumer les informations que nous avons collecté avec les interrogatoires des voyageurs et leurs biographies »

-« Ca ne nous a pas appris grand-chose » commenta Reese

-« Et sur la scène tu as relevé des trucs ? »

-« Elle a reçu une dizaine de coups de couteau à priori. C'était plutôt brouillon, pas quelque chose de planifié, plutôt un coup de folie »

-« Il y a eu agression ? »

-« Non. Rien ne l'indique. Elle était entièrement vêtue sans désordre apparent dans ses vêtements hormis celui généré par ses mouvements quand elle s'est débattue »

-« Donc ce n'est pas forcement un homme ? » suggéra Fusco

-« Non. Mais les femmes ne sont pas nombreuses ici »

-« Du nouveau pour ce qui est des travaux de déblaiement inspecteur ? » s'enquit Finch

-« J'ai rappelé trois fois mais les équipes sont en sous effectif et envoyées sur des chantiers plus urgent. Ils devraient intervenir demain matin »

-« Demain matin ! » protesta Reese

-« Désolé ! J'essaie de les booster pourtant »

-« Je m'en doute inspecteur. Vous n'y êtes pour rien »

-« Faites attention à vous les gars » intima Fusco

-« Je veille Lionel »

-« Et pense au chien aussi » ajouta l'inspecteur

-« Bien sur » répondit John amusé

-« Je vous envoi le compte rendu inspecteur »

-« Ok. A plus les gars. Rapidement j'espère »

John se tourna vers son partenaire. Il vit son air contrarié

-« Je crois que nous allons devoir prendre notre mal en patience »

-« Oui en effet »

-« Inquiet ? » demanda Reese

-« Pour vous » répliqua spontanément Finch

-« Idem » rétorqua l'ex agent

L'informaticien ne put retenir un sourire

-« Il va vous être difficile de me tenir à l'écart pour faciliter votre concentration »

-« J'en ai bien peur » constata John « Donc je change de stratégie et je ne vous quitte pas des yeux, ce qui au final ne me déplait pas ! »

-« Vous êtes incorrigible ! »

-« Mais vous m'aimez comme ça ! » rétorqua Reese comme une évidence. Il se pencha vers lui et Finch fit de même pour recevoir son baiser. « Nous devrions aller déjeuner avant que notre hôtesse ne nous refoule parce que l'heure est dépassée »

-« Vous avez raison » il se leva et Bear se redressa aussitôt « D'autant qu'apparemment votre assistant à faim »

-« Ne le faisons pas attendre »

-« J'emporte mon ordinateur. Je préfère le garder en permanence avec moi »

-« C'est plus prudent. Viens Bear » ajouta John

Le chien les suivit aussitôt jusqu'à la salle

L'ambiance était tendue, les visages graves. Chacun restait dans son coin à chipoter sur son assiette

-« La journée va être longue » soupira l'ex agent

L'hôtesse leur amena un plateau comme la veille, sans oublier l'assiette pour Bear. Reese l'interpella

-« J'aurais besoin de vous interroger cet après midi, vous et votre frère »

-« On vous a déjà parlé ce matin »

-« Vous pourriez vous rappeler quelques détails ? »

Emma haussa les épaules

-« La nuit je dors et mon frère aussi. On surveille pas nos clients. Tant qu'ils ont payé la chambre ils font ce qu'ils veulent » affirma t-elle avant de retourner dans la cuisine

-«L'inspecteur Fusco se montrera sans doute moins patient et l'enverra au poste » constata Finch

-« Alors laissons-lui un peu de boulot »


	3. Enquête

_Allez Bear on redevient sérieux il y a une enquête à mener : )_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela,_

 _Et à notre Nourann_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Après le déjeuner, l'ex agent fit le tour des installations. Il laissa à son associé le choix entre le suivre ou rester enfermé avec Bear dans leur chambre. Finch, désireux de bouger un peu, décida de les accompagner. Ils firent le tour du domaine, Bear ouvrant la marche. John inspecta les anciennes chambres prises sous les éboulis. Un instant il se sentit observé. Il se tourna brusquement vers son associé. Assis sur une vieille roche, Finch consultait son ordinateur, Bear couché à ses pieds comme son maître le lui avait imposé. Il observa attentivement les alentours mais ne vit personne, pourtant cette impression persistait.

Il termina son inspection puis rejoignit son compagnon

-« Rentrons. Je voudrais voir l'intérieur »

-« Espérons qu'ils ne vous réclament pas un mandat »

-« Tentons le coup » jugea Reese en l'entrainant vers le bâtiment principal.

.

Ronald somnolait dans son fauteuil et ne fit pas attention à eux. Emma était dans la cuisine. Reese lui demanda l'autorisation de visiter les lieux.

-« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt mais si ça vous amuse allez y » répondit-elle après un instant d'hésitation « Par contre à l'étage ce sont nos appartements à mon frère et à moi. C'est pas accessible ! »

-« D'accord. Je me contenterais du rez de chaussé pour l'instant » affirma l'ex agent avant de commencer à explorer les lieux. Les pièces se succédaient sans grand intérêt. Ils entrèrent dans un salon un peu poussiéreux. John remarqua une porte dissimulée derrière un rideau. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée à clé. Il fut tenté un instant d'utiliser sa clé à percussion devinant que la porte devait mener au sous sol mais il préféra finalement s'abstenir. Il se retourna et trouva son compagnon occupé à feuilleter un album.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » interrogea t-il

-« Une sorte de biographie des lieux. Ce livre rassemble les photos de tous les propriétaires depuis 124 ans, date de la fondation du motel. Nous traversons le temps et c'est intéressant de voir défilé les époques, les attitudes, les modes… »

-« Je vous verrais bien dans ce costume 1900 Harold » estima John qui observait les photos par-dessus l'épaule de son associé « Cela vous irez vraiment bien »

-« Vous ne seriez pas mal non plus M Reese »

-« On devrait s'inscrire à la prochaine soirée costumée » le taquina son agent

-« Hum. Je ne suis pas sur d'apprécier »

-« Ah non ? Ce serait amusant. Ils n'avaient pas de cravate à cette époque ? »

-« Les hommes portaient des lavallières. C'était très élégant »

-« Tout à fait pour vous je persiste ! »

-« Si vous le dites » jugea prudemment Finch

Reese se pencha un peu plus, passant un bras autour de sa taille et lui chuchota à l'oreille

-« Vous croyez que les costumes de cette époque s'enlevaient aussi facilement que ceux d'aujourd'hui ? »

Finch se sentit rougir

-« M Reese restons sérieux ! Nous sommes en pleine enquête ! »

-« Si nous allions dans une soirée costumée, je pourrais tester au retour ? » insista John sans tenir compte de ses reproches

-« John ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« Quoi ? D'habitude vous êtes toujours partant pour m'aider à faire des découvertes Harold »

-« Croyez vous que le moment soit bien choisit pour songer à de telles choses ? »

John nicha son visage dans son cou

-« Je pense à ça parce que je vous aime Harold et ca c'est en permanence, pas besoin de moments particuliers »

Finch soupira et se pencha en arrière pour s'appuyer contre lui

-« Vous avez toujours les mots pour que je ne puisse pas vous contredire »

-« C'est facile. Il me suffit de dire la vérité »

Finch se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément

-« Voilà ma vérité » lui chuchota t-il

-« Elle me plaît beaucoup »

Une feuille glissa de l'album que tenait toujours l'informaticien. Bear mis aussitôt la patte dessus. Reese la ramassa, caressant son chien au passage

-« Une photo de famille »

-« Elle a du glisser » Finch l'examina. Un couple habillé comme en 1900. Un petit garçon d'environ six ans et un grand berceau dans l'angle de la photo, près de la mère. Elle avait la main posée dessus comme pour le désigner.

-« Belle famille »estima Reese « D'anciens propriétaires à en juger par leurs tenues »

-« Pas tant que cela. Ce sont apparemment les parents des actuels exploitants, c'est ce qui est noté derrière le cliché »

-« Costumés alors ? »

-« Pour la photo sans doute. Le geste de la mère me rappelle un tableau célèbre »

-« Lequel ? » interrogea Reese

-« Un tableau qui représentait une reine de France et ses enfants. Le fils ainé avait ce même geste pour désigner le berceau vide, un peu en retrait dans la pièce »

-« Vide ? »

-« Oui. La présence du berceau était là pour rappeler la mémoire de la petite princesse Sophie, quatrième enfant du couple. Mais le bébé n'avait vécu que 13 mois, et le tableau fut terminé après son décès. C'était une façon pour sa mère de rappeler son existence aussi brève fut-elle. Ce qui est encore plus navrant c'est de savoir qu'à une année près, son fils ainé n'aurait plus été là non plus pour figurer sur le tableau »

-« Vous êtes une encyclopédie Harold »

-« Pas tout à fait M Reese » répondit celui-ci un peu embarrassé

-« Vous me le montrerez ? »

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Le tableau »

-« Avec plaisir John » affirma l'informaticien enchanté de sentir que son intérêt était sincère.

Un bruit attira leur attention. Bear se précipita à la porte

-« Nous devrions retourner à la chambre. Il n'y a rien ici »

-« Oui. Je pourrais continuer mes recherches jusqu'au dîner »

Reese ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers les pièces communes. Il vit Bear courir vers le fond du couloir et s'arrêter au pied de l'escalier

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Finch

-« Je crois qu'il a vu quelque chose » John avança au pied de l'escalier mais ne vit rien. Il ne monta pas, se rappelant l'interdiction de leur hôtesse.

-« Je crois que l'étage mériterait une visite. J'en parlerais à Lionel, qu'il vienne avec un mandat »

Ils regagnèrent leur chalet. Finch s'installa sur la petite table et se plongea dans ses recherches, grognant de temps en temps contre la mauvaise qualité du réseau qui le ralentissait. John prit une douche rapide et s'installa sur le lit. Il avait l'intention de veiller la nuit prochaine alors autant prendre un peu de repos en prévision.

Après un moment Finch cessa ses recherches pour l'observer. Il aimait le voir si serein, si calme. Bientôt la voix de John s'éleva :

-« Un problème Finch ? »

Il n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux mais l'informaticien n'était pas étonné pour autant

-« Aucun. J'aime vous voir si tranquille »

John ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit

-« Nous avons décidément des goûts en commun » affirma t-il

Finch savait à quoi il faisait allusion l'ayant surpris plusieurs fois veillant sur son sommeil.

Bear mit fin à cet instant de répit en se redressant brusquement pour courir à la porte. John se leva aussitôt pour lui ouvrir mais le temps qu'il y parvienne il n'y avait plus rien. Bear s'élança et couru vers les cabanes en ruine. Reese le suivi, prenant soin d'ordonner à son associé de s'enfermer. Une fois sur place il scanna les lieux mais ne vit personne. Bear fixait les ruines avec insistance.

-« Il ou elle s'est évanouie » dirait-on. Le chien se rapprocha de lui « retournons à la chambre Bear et restons vigilant : quelqu'un nous surveille »

Finch fut heureux de les voir revenir sain et sauf

-« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

-« Non. Mais je gage que c'est notre statut d'enquêteur qui nous vaut cet intérêt »

Finch songea que ce genre de constatation n'allait pas faire baisser son stress.

-« J'ai retrouvé les traces des précédents évoqués pas Miss Kinney »

-« Je vous écoute »

-« En fait l'histoire de cet hôtel est jalonné de faits divers plus ou moins graves. C'est même très riche mais je pense que Miss Kinney ne faisait allusion qu'aux affaires récentes. Quatre sur ces quinze dernières années. Le premier Sacha Tezmon, retrouvé mort il y a 14 ans. Il avait le crane fracturé et l'enquête a conclu a une chute dans la montagne. La seconde Alyssa Watson a été retrouvé poignardée dans sa chambre il y a 10 ans»

-« Comme notre victime » émit Reese

-« Ensuite il y a eu Stella Fulton 3 ans plus tard, poignardée elle aussi. Elle a été retrouvé aux limites du domaine, d'après le rapport elle avait du essayer d'échapper à son agresseur en s'enfuyant, raison pour laquelle elle a été retrouvé assez loin. Et enfin Tom Davis i ans, même façon d'opérer. Chaque fois la police a menée l'enquête et chaque fois le dossier a fini classé faute de piste sérieuse. Il y a eu quelques arrestations, aucune inculpation. Les suspects finissaient toujours par être innocenté faute de preuve tangibles. Je n'ai pas toutes les informations en détail, la connexion est limitée ici, je ne peux pas accéder à certains sites»

-« Et après tout ça le motel n'a pas été fermé ? »

-« Apparemment non »

-« Les gens se sont pas au courant sinon plus personne ne s'y arrêterait. En tous cas moi je ne vous aurais jamais amené ici si j'avais été averti » marmonna Reese

-« Je n'en doute pas » se moqua Finch

-« Vous pensez qu'il existe une possibilité que l'ensemble des crimes ait été commis par une seule et même personne ? »

-« Et vous ? »

-« Plus rien ne m'étonne » jugea John « Mais si c'est le cas il a du se produire un événement il y a 15 ans qui a tout déclenché. Et cela s'est répété mais de façon irrégulière »

-« J'ai trouvé un événement à cette époque, une disparition. Une double disparition pour être exacte »

-« Qui donc ? »

-« Preston et Emily Kinney. Les propriétaires du motel à cette période. Les parents des gérant actuels »

-« Donc ils ont, en quelque sorte, hérité du motel de leurs parents »

-« En quelque sorte. Je pense qu'au début ils ont simplement continué à l'exploiter puis un jugement a été prononcé aux termes du délai légal, constatant l'absence, et ils ont officiellement hérité. J'essayerai de vérifier cette hypothèse si j'obtiens une meilleure liaison » ajouta Finch vaguement frustré

-« Et les parents n'ont jamais réapparus ? »

-« Non. Aucun signe de vie de leur part n'a été constaté, pas d'apparition. Ils semblent s'être volatilisés »

-« Peut-on dire pour autant que cela a profiter à leurs enfants ? »

-« Il faudrait savoir ce qu'il en était de leurs relations avec leurs parents mais aucun des articles que j'ai lu n'évoque ce sujet »

-« Quels âges avaient-ils à l'époque ? »

-« Ronald avait 23 ans et Emma 17 ans. Il a assuré la tutelle de sa sœur pendant les quatre mois qui la séparait de sa majorité »

-« Je doute qu'ils nous répondent si nous les interrogeons à ce sujet » estima John

-« Oui moi aussi »

-« Bon. Je transmets ces informations à l'inspecteur Fusco. Il sera déjà bien informé à son arrivée »

-« J'ai hâte qu'il prenne le relais » soupira Reese qui souhaitait surtout pouvoir éloigner son compagnon de ces lieux. Il se leva et se rapprocha de son associé

-« Ce sont les parents ? » demanda t-il en examinant l'écran

-« En effet »

-« Ils n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement avenant pour des hôteliers » jugea l'ex agent

-« Non. Pas vraiment. Quelque chose vous intrigue » demanda Finch en voyant son associé froncer les sourcils

-« Non. Je ne sais pas. Une impression de déjà vue »

-« Ils étaient sur la photo dans l'album »

-« Oui, ça doit être ça »

-« Peut être que l'inspecteur Fusco aura trouvé d'autres informations ? Il a une bonne connexion lui ! » Marmonna Finch

-« Oui mais il tape avec deux doigts »

-« M Reese ne vous moquez pas, il fait des efforts »

-« Je sais. Je n'ai pas pu résister »

-« C'est étonnant comme vous pouvez manquer de volonté lorsqu'il s'agit de résister à une taquinerie »

-« Hum… Finch ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Vous êtes bien rapide à prendre la défense de Lionel je trouve »

-« John ne recommencez pas ! » protesta l'informaticien devant l'insinuation

L'ex agent eut un geste comme pour dire « je ne peux pas m'en empêcher »

-« Allons plutôt dîner c'est l'heure » soupira Finch désabusé

-« Ca ne me rassure pas cette réponse Finch »

L'informaticien posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa

-« Est-ce mieux ? »

-« Bien Mieux » affirma Reese satisfait. Puis il ajouta, taquin, « A développer mais mieux »

Son compagnon lui adressa un regard entendu puis saisit sa veste pour sortir

.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent à la même table que précédemment et commencèrent à dîner. L'ambiance était encore pire que le matin. L'hôtesse les servit sans un mot. Comme elle repassait près d'eux elle aperçu Bear qui observait son assiette vide d'un regard morne.

-« Tu as encore faim le chien ? »

Bear se redressa et jappa

-« Je vais te ramener une autre assiette »

Finch tenta d'intervenir mais la jeune femme était déjà repartie vers les cuisines. Elle revint avec une assiette de pâtes et de viande.

-« Tiens le chien. Régale-toi »

-« Merci Miss Kinney mais je crains… » Commença Finch qui s'inquiétait de la quantité

-« Ce chien a faim, faut le nourrir » trancha la femme

-« Certes, mais je crains que ce supplément… »

La jeune femme se méprit

-« Je vais pas vous faire payer un supplément. Vous avez déjà payé son repas. Je vous facturerais pas le rab » l'interrompit-elle

-« Heu… merci » murmura Finch surprit

La jeune femme s'éloigna vers les autres tables

-« Etonnant » estima Reese

-« Je pensais que tout se monnayait ici » remarqua Finch

-« Peut être qu'elle aime les bêtes au fond ? »

Un bruit de verre brisé les interrompit

-« Non mais regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Mon tailleur est fichu ! Quelle empotée ! » Elisabeth Harley s'était levée et invectivait violement l'hôtesse

-« Ca partira au lavage » murmura celle-ci

-« Il se nettoie à sec ! Mais comptez sur moi pour vous envoyer la facture » répliqua la professeur

La jeune femme ramassait les morceaux de la bouteille, elle heurta Elisabeth qui ne cessait de s'agiter et se remit à hurler de plus bel

-« Mais faites donc attention ! Ce que vous pouvez être cruche ma pauvre fille ! » Brama t-elle, méprisante

L'hôtesse leva les yeux et la fixa un instant d'un regard indéfinissable. Puis elle se releva et retourna aux cuisines avec les débris de la bouteille sans un mot pour sa "victime" qui continua ses plaintes auprès de ses voisins.

-« Vous avez vu son regard ? » chuchota Finch

-« Oui. Pas spécialement amical. Elle était étonnement calme je trouve »

La professeur continuait à se plaindre

-« Elle a but un peu trop de vin dirait-on »

-« Et le stress attise les tensions »

Les deux associés terminèrent leur repas et regagnèrent la chambre. Pendant que Finch se préparait Reese s'installa à la porte sous le prétexte de surveiller Bear. En fait il observait les autres clients, s'assurant que tous regagnaient leurs chambres sans incident.

-« Dommage que nous n'ayons pas notre matériel. Nous aurions pu installer une caméra dans chaque chambre »

-« Je penserais à installer une mallette dans votre coffre »

-« Confiez la moi quand elle sera prête. Je la rangerais dans mon coffre moi-même » remarqua Reese

-« Ah ? Auriez-vous des choses à cacher M Reese ? »

-« Juste quelques outils de travail »

-« Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas je vous donnerais la mallette »

Reese rappela Bear et referma la porte.

-« Ils ont tous regagné leurs chambres » annonça t-il

-« Espérons que la nuit soit tranquille. Si l'on en croit les précédents il s'agissait toujours de crimes isolés »

Reese ôta sa veste et s'installa dans le fauteuil

-« Nous rappelons Lionel ? »

Finch composa le numéro

-« Ah salut Finch ! » lança Fusco en décrochant « J'allais vous appeler. Dites vous avez atterri dans un musée des horreurs ? »

-« Je ne suis pas loin de le penser inspecteur »

-« Il y a déjà eu quatre meurtres dans ce trou et deux disparitions »

-« Je sais inspecteur. Je vous ai envoyé un mail avec les informations que j'ai pu trouver là-dessus. Pas autant que je l'aurais souhaité d'ailleurs »

-« Je ne l'ai pas reçu. Je n'ai que celui avec la bio des clients »

-« Je vous le renverrais dans ce cas »

-« Moi je vais vous envoyer ce que j'ai trouvé. N'empêche j'aurais dû me douter que vous auriez déjà tout »

-« Pas tout inspecteur. La connexion est trop limitée »

-« Y'a vraiment que ça pour vous ralentir » jugea Fusco

-« Avez-vous des informations complémentaires sur ces meurtres. D'après ce que j'ai trouvé il n'y a jamais eu d'arrestation »

-« Non. Personne n'a été arrêté, encore moins condamné, pas un suspect valable, tout les dossiers ont fini aux affaires classées »

-« Et sur la disparitions des anciens propriétaires ? »

-« De vagues pistes. Ils seraient partis au soleil avec la caisse »

-« En laissant leurs enfants ? »

-« Pas trop surprenant. J'ai trouvé un dossier des services sociaux, ils avaient fait l'objet de plusieurs signalements »

-« De quel genre ? »

-« Vous ne l'avez pas celui là ? »

-« Non inspecteur »

-« Quoi ? J'ai trouvé plus d'info que vous ? J'aurais pas cru ça possible ! » Jubila Lionel

-« Félicitations inspecteur » affirma Finch amusé

-« Tu t'améliores Lionel » ironisa Reese

-« Mouais. J'étais peut être un peu avantagé. Bref, d'après le dossier les Kinney avaient fait l'objet de deux enquêtes. Officiellement ils confondaient leurs gosses avec de la main d'œuvre gratuite et ils ne comptaient pas les heures. Ronald Kinney a même fait un signalement contre ses propres parents juste après sa majorité. Peut être pour préserver ses sœurs ? Malgré ça il n'a jamais quitté le domaine, l'ambiance devait être électrique »

-« En effet, cela devait être difficilement vivable »

-« Tu as dit ses sœurs ? Il n'y a en a qu'une ici » remarqua Reese

-« J'ai deux filles dans le dossier. Emma et Emilie. Mais l'une d'elle aurait quitté le domaine à sa majorité. Elle a prit la fuite, normal »

-« C'est compréhensible »

-« En tous cas seul les deux autres sont déclarés exploitants du motel ».

-« J'espère que nous vous verrons demain inspecteur » constata Finch

-« Ouais moi aussi ! Je vais surveiller les opérations »

-« Merci inspecteur. A demain donc »

-« Salut Finch

-« A plus Lionel »

-« Salut John. Je ne te dis pas bonne nuit, tu vas devoir assurer une protection rapprochée »

-« Lionel… » Gronda Reese

-« Tu ne me feras pas croire que ça te déranges » ricana Fusco « Salut les gars » ajouta t-il avant de raccrocher précipitamment pour ne pas subir de sermon.

-« C'était presque évident. Il est aussi taquin que vous » jugea l'informaticien

-« Désolé Finch»

-« Si seulement c'était vrai » marmonna Finch

Reese eut un sourire amusé mais préféra ne pas répondre

-« Bien demain j'étudierai le mail. J'aimerais approfondir cette histoire de plainte aux services sociaux »

-« Vous pensez qu'il y a un rapport ? C'est vieux tout cela ? »

-« D'expérience, nous savons que les vieux traumatismes peuvent donner de bons mobiles Monsieur Reese »

-« C'est pas faux » concéda ce dernier

.

Finch se coucha quelques minutes plus tard

-« En plus de la mallette de matériel il en faudra une avec des vêtements de rechange » constata t-il

-« Dit celui qui avait tout de même pris soin d'emmener une chemise de rechange et un pyjama » se moqua Reese « Même en sachant que notre escapade n'était pas censée durer plus de quelques heures »

-« On est jamais trop prudent » marmonna Finch « Vous auriez dû en faire autant »

-« Bon, la prochaine fois j'emmènerais une chemise mais le pyjama est superflu » ajouta t-il en levant les yeux pour voir rougir son partenaire ce qui se produisit immanquablement.

-« Une chance que la machine ne nous recontacte plus » affirma Finch pour changer de sujet.

Il attendit quelques minutes puis se redressa

-« John ? Vous comptez passer la nuit dans ce fauteuil ? »

-« Je serais opérationnel plus rapidement en cas de problème »

-« Vous avez besoin de repos aussi »

-« La journée a été tranquille. Je me reposerais plus tard »

 _« Tranquille avec cette découverte et ces interrogatoires ? »_ songea Finch perplexe. Il se recoucha vaguement frustré. Au bout de quelques minutes il interpella de nouveau son associé

-« John ? »

-« Oui Harold ? »

-« Il me semble que l'inspecteur Fusco avait préconisé une protection rapprochée ? »

Reese eut un petit rire

-« Il me semble que vous le trouviez trop taquin ? »

-« Sans doute. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je trouvais son idée mauvaise »

John se leva et s'approcha du lit. Il se pencha vers lui, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage

-« Besoin d'être rassuré ? »

-« Oui »

-« Alors je dois vous rejoindre ? »

-« Oui »

John se déshabilla et se glissa près de lui

-« C'est mieux ? »

-« Beaucoup mieux » jugea l'informaticien en se blottissant contre lui

-« Vous savez que cela risque de me ralentir ?»

-« A peine quelques secondes vous connaissant »

Reese sourit

-« Et qui retrouvez vous cette nuit ? Votre agent ? Le séduisant instructeur ? Ou votre compagnon ? » Le taquina t-il en l'embrassant entre chaque propositions

-« J'ai l'embarras du choix »

-« Alors ? »

-« Aucun d'eux » Répondit Finch glissant une main sous le maillot de son partenaire

-« Vraiment ? »

-« J'ai envie de faire connaissance avec cet inspecteur si sérieux qui menait si fermement les interrogatoires ce matin »

-« Ah oui ? » s'amusa Reese

-« Il était impressionnant. Précis, rigoureux, sur de lui… »

John saisit sa main et l'éleva jusqu'à son visage pour en embrasser la paume

-« Vous êtes bien aventureux M Wren. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de vous »

-« Mon compagnon m'a appris qu'il est bon parfois de se laisser aller, de faire de nouvelles découvertes » murmura Finch en caressant doucement visage de son partenaire

-« Hum. Justement. Vous croyez que cet inspecteur va se montrer aussi discret que votre instructeur ? »

-« J'espère » s'amusa Finch en saisissant l'allusion

-« M Reese sera vraiment déçu s'il apprend votre inconduite Harold »

-« Je n'en suis pas sur »

-« Pourquoi ? » interrogea John

-« Parce qu'il sait que je lui appartiens » répondit l'informaticien en levant la main, mettant en évidence le mince anneau d'or qui enserrait son doigt. John leva la sienne pour les réunir. Les anneaux se touchèrent, brillant d'un même éclat.

-« Je vous aime John » chuchota t-il en nichant son visage dans son cou

-« Moi aussi » Chuchota l'ex agent en l'enlaçant. Le serrant contre lui, priant pour que cet instant ne cesse jamais.


	4. L'ange gardien

_Je vois que les cerveaux tournent et que les hypothèses s'échafaudent…_

 _Faite place à super-Bear !_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela,_

 _Et à notre Nourann_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Reese s'éveilla au premier jappement de Bear. Il fut debout en quelques secondes, enfila son pantalon et sa chemise et ouvrit la porte. Le chien fila aussitôt et il se précipita derrière lui, criant à son associé de s'enfermer.

Finch se leva un peu secoué par ce réveil en fanfare alors qu'un instant plus tôt il dormait tranquillement dans les bras de son compagnon. Il obéit et ferma la porte avec soin, la bloquant avec une chaise. Puis il s'installa près de la fenêtre. Il était inquiet. Bear ne réagissait jamais ainsi pour rien. Il avait dû sentir quelque chose d'inhabituel. Restait à savoir quoi.

.

John suivait Bear qui courait vers le fonds des bâtiments. Un cri retentit, un appel, cela venait de la chambre 11. Le malinois, arrivé le premier, se dressa contre la porte, aboyant pour solliciter l'ouverture. Reese le rejoignit rapidement. Il se plaça de côté puis posa la main sur la poignée. Ce n'était pas fermé. Il ouvrit et Bear se précipita dans la chambre. John le suivit. Un claquement résonna au fond de la pièce.

L'ex agent avisa aussitôt la forme étendue sur le sol. Il se pencha vers la femme mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. La victime avait été égorgée d'un coup de lame net et précis. Il se redressa pour rejoindre Bear qui s'était faufilé dans la salle de bains et aboyait en trépignant. Il comprit en entrant que le chien lui désignait la fenêtre. L'agresseur avait dû fuir par là. Reese s'y engagea sans hésiter. Bear s'élança à sa suite et franchit l'obstacle d'un saut adroit.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière. Reese laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité un instant puis suivi le malinois qui reprenait déjà sa course. Ils continuèrent jusqu'aux anciens bâtiments effondrés. Bear tournait en rond devant les ruines mais il faisait trop sombre et l'agresseur avait l'avantage du terrain qu'il devait probablement bien connaitre.

John se décida à faire demi tour. Il devait sécuriser la scène de crime et rassurer son compagnon. Appeler Fusco aussi. A cette heure, il n'allait pas être ravi. Bear le suivit à contrecœur, méfiant.

John se dirigea vers la chambre 11 et ferma soigneusement la porte. Il remarqua que, si les autres voyageurs avaient entendu du bruit, aucun ne s'était manifesté. Il retourna vers son chalet. Finch, qui guettait à la fenêtre, le vit revenir et ouvrit aussitôt.

-«Vous n'avez rien ? »

-« Non. Elisabeth Harley est morte. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard »

Finch pressentit le danger. Il saisit son bras

-« Vous avez fait de votre mieux. Rien ne laissait présager une nouvelle attaque, ce n'était pas le mode opératoire des autre crimes »

Reese secoua la tête

-« J'aurais dû monter la garde »

-« Bear le faisait pour nous. A moins d'être dans sa chambre vous n'auriez pu faire ! »

John soupira. Il savait que son compagnon cherchait à le réconforter.

-« Je vais appeler Lionel »

Il sortit sur le seuil pour passer son coup de fil tout en surveillant de loin que personne n'approchait de la scène de crime. Finch caressa longuement Bear pour le féliciter de son attitude.

John revint dix minutes plus tard

-« Lionel a encore plus hâte de débarquer. Je crois qu'il pourrait conduire lui-même l'engin de chantier »

-« Et je lui en serais reconnaissant » jugea Finch

Reese aperçu une silhouette dans la cour

-« Qui est ce ? » murmura t-il « Je dois aller vérifier » ajouta t-il « Ne bougez pas d'ici, Bear reste avec Harold » intima t-il au chien qui s'apprêtait à le suivre

L'informaticien resta sur le seuil. Observant son agent en discussion avec Glen Kershow qui apparemment avait rassemblé tout son courage pour venir aux nouvelles. Scott Valenta les rejoignit. Aux exclamations horrifiées qui s'élevaient Finch compris qu'ils paniquaient.

-« Il y a de quoi » estima t-il en caressant distraitement la tête du malinois assis à ses pieds

Après quelques minutes Bear se redressa et se mit à gronder sourdement

-« Qu'y a-t-il Bear? » interrogea Finch

Le chien se tourna vers le côté montrant les dents, poils hérissés, se plaçant devant son maitre. Finch recula prudemment vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Reese se tourna, alerté par les grondements de son chien. Il revint sur ses pas

-« Harold, enfermez vous » cria t-il

Finch hésita, il voulait reculer mais s'inquiétait pour Bear, de plus en plus agité. Il l'appela mais le chien ne semblait pas l'entendre, tendu vers un ennemi invisible. Alors il recula et repoussa la porte. Reese arrivait aux côtés de son chien.

-« Il y a quelqu'un n'est ce pas ? » lui chuchota t-il « C'est notre assassin ? »

Le chien ne se détendait pas, fixant toujours le coin du bâtiment

-« Allons y » chuchota Reese. Il avança prudemment, arme à la main, Bear le devança aussitôt. Finch les regarda faire avec angoisse mais n'intervint pas. Il referma complètement la porte et la verrouilla soigneusement

John avançait toujours derrière le malinois. Ils finirent par se retrouver au même endroit que précédemment, au milieu des ruines des anciens bâtiments. Mais pas plus que la première fois ils ne virent âme qui vive.

Après vingt bonnes minutes de recherche ils se résignèrent à faire demi tour.

Reese n'eut pas le temps de toquer que la porte s'ouvrait déjà devant eux.

-« John » soupira Finch

-« Tout va bien mais nous n'avons pas réussi à le rattraper » affirma celui-ci en entrant dans la pièce.

L'informaticien se cala contre lui, posant la tête sur son épaule.

-« De toute évidence nous le dérangeons »

-« Il semblerait oui. Mais je ne le laisserais pas vous atteindre. Bear non plus d'ailleurs »

-« Je sais » approuva Finch qui avait put constater le dévouement du chien quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« Cela méritera une récompense à notre retour » suggéra Reese

-« Comme quoi ? »

-« Un semaine de beignet au petit déjeuner ? » proposa John, cherchant avant tout à détendre l'atmosphère. Bear jappa à son mot préféré

-« Oui. Ce sera mérité je pense » approuva l'informaticien jouant le jeu

-« Je dois retourner m'occuper de la scène de crime et des clients » annonça l'ex agent en s'écartant un peu

-« Je viens avec vous »

-« Finch, soyez raisonnable »

-« Je le suis et j'estime que je serais beaucoup plus en sécurité entre vous et Bear que seul dans cette chambre »

-« Bon d'accord. Mais à la première alerte sérieuse vous revenez ici »

-« Promis » affirma l'informaticien en saisissant son manteau

.

OoooooooooO

.

John inspectait la chambre à la recherche du moindre indice. Bear tournait autour de lui. Finch se tenait près de l'entrée, mal à l'aise. Il s'efforçait de ne pas regarder en direction de la victime. Tout ce sang le déstabilisait. Il sortit discrètement devant le chalet et vit Glen Kershow qui fumait devant sa chambre. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis le représentant retourna prudemment dans son chalet. Finch resta un instant à observer les lieux. Il frissonna. L'atmosphère était pesante, la menace semblait planer sur eux comme un esprit malfaisant.

.

John remarqua une trace rouge dans la main de la victime. Il ouvrit délicatement le poing raidit et en retira un petit bout de tissu. Un petit ruban de satin. Où en avait-il déjà vu un semblable ? Il cherchait dans sa mémoire sans pouvoir se rappeler. Bear vint renifler le tissu puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains

-« C'est à l'assassin n'est ce pas ? » murmura t-il

Il se redressa et se tourna vers l'entrée pour parler à son associé et se raidit en constatant son absence. Il sortit précipitamment et l'aperçu à l'angle du chalet. Finch le vit et esquissa un sourire rassurant à son intention. Reese vit alors l'ombre grandir derrière lui et s'élança aussitôt

-« Harold non ! »

Il se jeta sur son compagnon, lui faisant un rempart de son corps. John sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans son bras et chancela légèrement. Au même moment un éclair roux le frôla et l'agresseur poussa un cri de douleur alors que Bear mordait cruellement son bras. Par chance c'était la main qui tenait l'arme, il lâcha le couteau et ne put s'en servir contre lui. Reese, déséquilibré, s'était affaissé sur son partenaire qui se tourna pour le soutenir, mais John se reprenait déjà, se redressant pour faire face à l'assassin, repoussant son associé. Il empoigna le capuchon. L'autre se débattait. Il réussit à projeter le chien contre le mur et Bear lâcha prise un instant, atterrissant sur le sol. Il se secoua puis se ramassa sur lui même près à bondir de nouveau. L'agresseur profita de ces quelques secondes pour se dégager et s'enfuir, détachant sa cape pour se délivrer. Libérée, une épaisse chevelure blonde brilla un instant dans la lumière de la lune. L'agresseur se mit à courir vers les ruines, Bear sur les talons. L'ex agent voulu s'élancer derrière eux. Un gémissement lui échappa et il grimaça. Finch en profita pour l'agripper

-« John, vous êtes blessé »

-« Je dois le rattraper » répliqua Reese. Un aboiement retentit au loin

-« Laissez moi Finch, je dois aller aider Bear » affirma Reese en le repoussant, forçant l'informaticien à lâcher prise « Allez vous enfermer » lui cria t-il alors qu'il traversait la cour

Finch resta figé un instant puis retourna dans le chalet et se cloitra dans la chambre, profondément inquiet pour ses deux complices.

.

John couru jusqu'au bâtiment mais il se doutait qu'il ne trouverait rien de plus que les fois précédentes. Il rappela Bear, inquiet que l'agresseur ait pu s'en prendre à lui. Le malinois ne revenait pas. Il le rappela et fut soulagé de le voir revenir vers lui en trottinant, un bout de tissu dans la gueule. Il s'agenouilla

-« Bear, mon brave compagnon » lui chuchota t-il. Il le caressa, cherchant une éventuelle blessure mais le malinois ne portait aucune trace suspecte.

-« Tu lui as arraché ça ? » demanda t-il en saisissant le tissu. Il serra un instant le chien contre lui.

-« Merci mon vieux. Sans toi… » Murmura t-il. Le chien remua joyeusement la queue, heureux des câlins qu'il recevait. « Viens. Allons réveiller les propriétaires s'ils ne le sont pas déjà »

.

Reese fit irruption dans le hall. Il était désert. Il s'engagea à l'arrière puis dans l'escalier sans hésiter. Il sortit son arme et tambourina à la porte de l'appartement, veillant toutefois à ne pas rester devant.

Ronald vint ouvrir

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ce raffut ? »

-« Où est votre sœur ? »

-« Ma sœur ? Ben… elle dort »

-« Vous en êtes sur ? » insista l'ex agent

La voix d'Emma s'éleva

-« Qu'est ce qui arrive ? »

La porte s'ouvrit plus largement et la femme apparut, affublée d'un peignoir rouge criard

-« Qu'est ce que vous voulez vous ? Vous avez vu l'heure !»

Reese fronça les sourcils, elle ne paraissait porter aucune blessure. Pourtant il était certain d'avoir reconnu sa chevelure blonde.

-« Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre »

-« Encore ? »

-« Oui encore. Mon chien a blessé l'agresseur. J'ai besoin de voir votre bras »

-« Mon bras ? Vous croyez que c'est moi ? » S'exclama Emma offusquée

-« Montrez-moi votre bras si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher »

L'hôtesse pinça les lèvres

-« Vous êtes fou vous savez ? » Protesta t-elle. Tout en parlant elle ôtait son peignoir. La chemise de nuit laissait ses bras à découvert. Ils ne portaient pas la moindre trace de morsure. Reese resta perplexe. Il jeta un regard vers Bear mais celui-ci, assis à ses pieds, ne bougeait pas. John comprit qu'il faisait fausse route.

-« Satisfait ? » grinça la jeune femme

-« Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ici ? »

-« Non. Y'a que nous » affirma Ronald

-« J'aimerais vérifier »

-« Pas question ! Ce sont nos appartements» trancha Emma

-« Mes collègues seront bientôt là. Ils apporteront un mandat de toute façon »

Ronald et Emma échangèrent un regard que Reese jugea inquiet

-« On verra. C'est chez nous » répéta l'hôtesse

-« Comme vous voudrez. En entendant je vous conseille de ne rien faire de stupide »

-« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

-« Fuir par exemple »

-« Voit pas pourquoi » grommela le gérant

Reese les fixa un instant puis se détourna

-« Viens Bear. Nous allons attendre les renforts »

Le chien le suivit docilement. Reese redescendit, longea le couloir et se tournait vers l'accueil, lorsqu'il vit Bear se diriger vers le salon. Il le suivit, sur le qui vive, et s'engagea prudemment dans la pièce. Bear se dirigea vers un fauteuil et s'empara d'un tablier abandonné dessus

-« Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? » demanda t-il. Le chien lui remis le tissu « C'est l'odeur ? Tu reconnais l'odeur ? Donc notre coupable est venu ici à un moment ou à un autre… » Le malinois approuva d'un jappement.

-« Allons retrouver Harold. Il aura peut être une idée » il se redressa et le geste le fit grimacer. Il avait presque oublié sa blessure. « Et je parie qu'Harold aura sa trousse » plaisanta t-il  
.

Il regagna la chambre où Finch l'attendait impatiemment.

-« John, comment vous sentez vous ? » lui demanda t-il dès qu'il franchit le seuil. Il saisit son manteau pour l'aider à le retirer.

-« En pleine forme Harold » affirma l'ex agent

-« Voulez vous être sérieux cinq minutes ? » gronda Finch « Vous avez besoin de soins »

-« Vous ne voulez pas savoir si nous avons retrouvé le coupable ? »

-« Si bien sur » répliqua Finch, prit en faute, « Mais je préfère d'abord veiller sur vous » fini t-il par avouer en tirant sur la veste.

-« Vous avez votre trousse ? »

-« Bien sur ! »

-« Je le savais ! Je l'avais parié avec Bear » triompha John

-« Un beignet je suppose ? » suggéra Finch tout en s'attaquant aux boutons de la chemise. « Avec votre manie de toujours vous blesser. Je dois être prévoyant M Reese. Même lorsque nous sommes en repos. Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé dimanche dernier ? »

-« Hum, non. Mais à ma décharge Bear m'avait bousculé… »

-« Peu importe. Ma trousse a servi »

-« Ok Finch. J'avoue »

L'informaticien avait terminé de retirer la chemise. Il se mordit les lèvres devant la large coupure qui entaillait le bras. Il commença à nettoyer la blessure les mains tremblantes. Reese percevait son stress

-« Harold ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Calmez-vous »

Finch soupira. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les compresses s'immobilisant un instant

-« C'est ma faute » murmura t-il « Je n'aurais pas dû sortir. C'est moi qui aurait dû prendre ce coup »

John saisit sa main et lui fit face

-« Harold. Moi vivant ce n'est pas vous qui prendrez les coups » lui affirma t-il

Finch déglutit péniblement. Il serra cette main qui retenait la sienne et y posa doucement ses lèvres un instant. Ils échangèrent un regard. De ceux plus expressifs que les mots. Puis Finch, un peu plus calme, reprit ses soins

Il appliqua quelques streep puis banda la blessure

-« Et Bear ? » demanda t-il

Le chien approcha en entendant son nom

-« A priori il n'a rien »

L'informaticien se pencha vers lui et le câlina

-« Tu as été très courageux. Le meilleur des chiens » lui chuchota t-il « Vous devriez vous allonger un peu » suggéra t-il en levant les yeux vers son compagnon

-« Je dois continuer à surveiller les lieux Finch »

-« Je comprends » murmura l'informaticien

L'ex agent posa la main sur sa joue

-« J'aurais le temps de me reposer lorsque nous serons à la maison et vous m'y aiderez Harold » affirma t-il

-« Bien sur John » approuva ce dernier sachant bien qu'il cherchait avant tout à le rassurer

.

Le portable de John vibra

-« Oui Lionel ? »

-« Ca y est, on est en bas du chemin. Ils sont occupés à déblayer… enfin ils vont s'y mettre. Qu'elle bande de flemmard ! » Grogna Fusco

-« Tant mieux, les choses ont bougé ici »

-« Raconte »

Reese lui fit un bref récit des derniers événements. Finch écoutait attentivement tout en continuant de caresser le malinois pour masquer le stress que lui générait ce récit.

-« T'es sur que c'était une femme blonde ? »

-« Certain » Reese se tourna vers son associé « Vous l'avez vu aussi Finch ? » demanda t-il

-« Oui… enfin tout s'est passé si vite »

-« Je suis sur de moi » répéta John

-« Une téméraire pour s'en prendre à toi » estima Lionel

-« Elle ne peut pas avoir quittée le motel ou les environs »

-« Ok. J'amène des hommes, on fera une battue. J'ai la scientifique aussi pour les corps. Pour le premier il doit commencer à y avoir un problème de conservation ! Bon d'ici une heure ça devrait être bon »

-« Merci Lionel. Nous t'attendons »

-« S'il organise une battue nous devrions facilement retrouver cette fille. J'étais pourtant certain d'avoir reconnu Emma »

-« L'inspecteur Fusco n'avait-il pas évoqué une sœur ? Mais elle avait quitté le domaine depuis longtemps »

-« Si elle était revenue ? »

-« Pourquoi pas » jugea Finch « Cela expliquerait son accès à la maison »

-« Mais nous n'avons rien vue qui laisse penser à une autre présence. Elle serait … dissimulée ? Cela ne colle pas » jugea Reese agacé

-« Il nous manque quelques pièces pour parfaire le tableau » approuva Finch tout en rangeant sa trousse. John enfilait distraitement sa chemise.

-« Elle est déchirée et tachée » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Je sais, je penserais à en emmener une la prochaine fois. Ou alors vous pourriez inclure une chemise neuve dans votre trousse de secours ? »

Finch fit la moue

-« Je crains qu'elle ne soit déjà trop pleine M Reese ! »

L'ex agent s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il restait à attendre Fusco. Ils pourraient élargir les recherches en espérant que cette heure écoulée ne permette pas à la coupable de disparaître. Il faudrait fouiller les ruines, il devait y avoir une cachette dans cet endroit. De jour ce serait plus facile. Quelque chose le gênait dans tous cela mais il ne parvenait pas à saisir quoi.

Brusquement une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il se tourna vers son associé

-« Finch, le tableau… »

-« Quel tableau ? » demanda celui-ci surprit

-« Celui dont vous m'avez parlé avec l'enfant qui désigne le berceau »

-« Oui, et bien ? »

-« Vous vous souvenez de la photo de famille ? »

-« Oui les parents avec leur fils et un berceau »

-« Justement. Je trouvais qu'un détail détonnait et c'était le berceau : il était grand, beaucoup trop. Je parie que les deux filles sont jumelles. Vous avez reçu le mail de Lionel ? »

-« Non toujours pas »

-« Je pense, que, pour une raison inconnue, elles ont décidé de n'être qu'une. Pour des jumelles c'est facile. Emma n'avait aucune blessure pourtant je suis sure de l'avoir reconnu »

-« En fait vous auriez reconnue sa jumelle ? » suggéra Finch suivant son raisonnement « Je suis sur que vous avez raison M Reese. Je vais appeler l'inspecteur Fusco il a dû lire ce détail ? »

-« Oui. Et ça expliquerai le tablier. Si elles échangeaient leur rôle, on peut imaginer qu'elles se montraient chacune leur tour »

-« Et aussi l'attitude de la serveuse quand elle s'est occupée de Bear une seconde fois sans rien réclamer. Cela nous avait semblé étrange »

-« Exact. C'est donc que ce n'était pas Emma »

-« Mais quelle raison aurait pu les pousser à agir ainsi ? Ca n'a pas de sens » estima Finch

-« Elles seules pourraient nous répondre »

Finch rappela Fusco et lui posa la question qui les préoccupait :

-« Jumelle ? Oui il me semble que c'était ça » cria l'inspecteur « Excusez moi Finch avec les engins c'est compliqué. C'est une histoire de jumelles maléfiques alors ? »

-« En quelque sorte. Le mot est peut être un peu fort inspecteur »

-« Ben si elles ont fait une demi douzaine de victimes… »

-« Hum, oui en effet » concéda l'informaticien

-« C'est presque fini Finch. Dites à superman de m'attendre on va les débusquer »

-« Entendu inspecteur »

Finch raccrocha

-« L'inspecteur Fusco ne tardera plus. Il veut que vous l'attendiez pour entamer les recherches »

-« J'espère juste que cela ne leur laissera pas le temps de faire disparaître les preuves voir la meurtrière » Il s'assit sur le bord du lit mais, nerveux, il se releva deux minutes plus tard

-« Je devrais y retourner »

-« Vous devez attendre l'inspecteur Fusco. C'est plus prudent »

-« C'est une perte de temps »

-« John, l'inspecteur Fusco sera là très bientôt. En attendant je préfère vous savoir ici avec moi »

Reese ne répondit pas, tourmenté.

Finch se leva et s'approcha de lui

-« Vous resterez ici M Reese. C'est un ordre » affirma t-il

John lui lança un regard étonné

-« Je sais que vous n'avez pas l'habitude d'en recevoir mais pour une fois cela s'impose »

Finch se rapprocha un peu plus et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine pour le faire reculer

-« Pour une fois ? Vous vous rappelez que vous êtes mon patron ? » Suggéra l'ex agent

-« Exactement. Et j'exige que vous respectiez mes ordres » affirma t-il en le forçant à reculer un peu plus. John buta contre le fauteuil et, Finch continuant à le repousser, il fut contraint de s'y asseoir

-« Vous comptez m'attacher sur ce fauteuil pour m'obliger à rester ? » se moqua t-il

-« Attacher ? Non. J'ai d'autres arguments » Avant que Reese n'ai réalisé ce qui se passait Finch avait pris place à califourchon sur ses genoux. « Voilà. Je n'ai pas besoin de liens qui de toute façon ne vous arrêterez pas plus de quelques secondes » Il se pencha vers lui «Oserez vous me chasser ? »

Reese le fixa, partagé entre la surprise et l'amusement.

-« Non. Je ne pourrais pas » avoua t-il

Il l'entoura de ses bras et resta sans bouger

-« Peut être que vous favorisez les criminels là ? »

-« Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille M Reese. Je sais évaluer une situation »

-« Vous êtes plus efficace qu'une paire de menotte en tous cas »

-« Votre bras vous fait mal ? »

-« Non. Pas vraiment »

-« Bien »

-« Je peux avoir un anti-douleur ?» demanda Reese avec un petit sourire

-« Bien sur. Si vous me promettez de ne pas bouger de ce fauteuil»

-« Je ne pensais pas à un cachet » rétorqua l'ex agent

Finch le fixa, perplexe, puis il comprit. Il posa la main sur sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage et l'embrasser doucement

-« C'est ce qu'il vous fallait ? »

-« Oui. Vous n'auriez pas une dose plus forte ? »

Finch sourit puis recommença, une fois, deux fois… puis il se recula

-« Il s'agit d'apaiser la douleur pas de vous déconcentrer »

-« Dommage. Mais il est vrai que Lionel ne devrait plus tarder et que j'ai hâte d'arrêter cette fille ! »

Des bruits de freinages venant de la cour annoncèrent l'arrivée de la cavalerie quelques minutes plus tard

-« Je crois que votre attente est terminée. Vous serez prudent ? » Demanda l'informaticien

-« Bien sur » affirma Reese

Finch le libéra, il lui vola un dernier baiser et sortit rejoindre Fusco


	5. Préférence ?

_A nouveau faite place à super-Bear : pas de raison qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin ce brave toutou !_

 _._

 _Et après je pense qu'un peu de détente sera la bienvenue (attention au sourire…)_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela,_

 _Et à notre Nourann_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

-« Salut Superman, on est enfin venu à bout de ces satanés rochers ! » lança Fusco soulagé

-« Il était temps je crois »

-« Je vois ça. T'as encore payé de ta personne ? » Remarqua l'inspecteur en désignant le sang sur sa chemise

-« Rien que Finch ne pouvait soigner. Mais je n'ai pas de quoi me changer »

-« Bon alors dépêchons nous de régler ça »

Reese vit que les voyageurs se hasardaient hors de leurs chambres

-« Il vaudrait mieux qu'un agent les regroupe et les surveille sinon je crois qu'ils vont tous fuir avant d'avoir répondu à la moindre de tes questions »

-« T'es sur que l'assassin n'est pas parmi eux ? »

-« Certain. Nous connaissons son identité »

-« La jumelle ? »

-« Oui »

-« Et le mobile ? »

-« Ca nous lui demanderons lorsque nous l'aurons trouvé »

-« C'est parti » lança Lionel en se dirigeant vers l'accueil

-« Attends » Reese fit demi tour et ouvrit la porte du chalet pour récupérer Bear « lui saura la débusquer »

-« Ca me rappelle des souvenirs » affirma Fusco « Il nous a prouvé son flair ce jour là »

-« En effet » approuva Reese sachant à quoi faisait allusion son complice

Cette recherche n'était pas un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Mais les retrouvailles qui avaient suivi en revanche en faisaient partie et l'anniversaire fêté quelques jours plus tard était l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Le premier. Mais, Reese l'espérait, certainement pas le dernier.

Fusco entra dans le hall. Ronald se trouvait à son poste

-« Il a l'œil vif celui là » chuchota Fusco en le voyant avachi dans son fauteuil

-« Inspecteur Fusco » se présenta t-il « J'ai besoin de fouiller ce bâtiment »

-« Ah ? Heu… c'est bien » bredouilla le gérant en se redressant précipitamment

Lionel lui adressa un regard perplexe

-« Vous m'avez compris ? »

-« Oui, oui. Vous êtes son chef ? » Demanda t-il en désignant l'ex agent

-« On va dire ça »

-« Ma sœur va refuser »

-« On verra bien mais je vous conseille de coopérer »

Emma fit irruption à cet instant

-« Quoi encore ? » protesta t-elle

Reese jeta un regard discret à Bear qui ne réagit pas.

-« Inspecteur Fusco. Je viens perquisitionner »

-« Pas question ! » Répliqua fermement l'hôtesse

-« J'ai un mandat » rétorqua Fusco en brandissant le document

La femme pâlit. Elle se tourna vers Reese

-« C'est de votre faute à vous espèce de fouineur ! » elle se planta devant Fusco, bras croisés « Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! »

-« Alors je vous arrêterais pour obstruction à une enquête criminelle! »

-« Vous êtes chez moi. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

Fusco fit signe à un agent qui les avait suivit

-« Ceci m'en donne le droit » réaffirma t-il en agitant le mandat « Et mon collègue ici présent va veiller à ce que vous vous laissiez faire, compris Tyler ?»

L'agent approuva

-« Compris inspecteur Fusco »

Emma adressa un regard paniqué à son frère qui l'observait d'un air morne comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment la gravité de la situation

-« Allez on y va » annonça Lionel

-« Non ! » Emma voulu se jeter sur lui mais l'agent la stoppa et fini par la menotter pour la faire tenir tranquille

-« Y'a vraiment un truc qu'on doit pas savoir ! » commenta Fusco en s'engageant dans le couloir. Ils gravirent l'escalier et pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Bear se précipita vers une veste délaissée sur un fauteuil.

-« Il reconnait son odeur » estima Reese

Il y avait deux portes sur le côté. Fusco poussa la première et découvrit la chambre de Ronald

-« En désordre mais il n'y a rien de spécial »

Il poussa la seconde, la chambre d'Emma

-« Mieux rangée mais rien non plus. Par contre il y a une odeur bizarre »

Pendant ce temps Reese explorait la salle de bains guidé par Bear. Il trouva un sachet dissimulé derrière l'armoire sous le lavabo pour lequel le malinois manifesta immédiatement un grand intérêt. Il ouvrit le sac et y découvrit un chemisier et des linges tachés de sang.

-« Avec des rubans rouges » constata t-il en soulevant le chemisier « comme celui qui était dans la main d'Elisabeth»

Il quitta la pièce et appela Fusco

-« Visiblement on a soigné un blessé » commenta t-il

-« Ouais mais où l'a-t-on caché ? »

Bear était entré dans la chambre d'Emma. Il se mit à tourner en rond devant la penderie en gémissant

-« Dans le placard ? » s'étonna Fusco. Il avança et ouvrit la porte en grand « Oh ! Ici l'odeur est pire »

-« C'est du chloroforme » jugea Reese

-« T'as raison, maintenant que tu le dis ça y ressemble »

-« Un bon moyen de faire tenir tranquille quelqu'un qui serait trop agité »

Le malinois continuait à remuer, glissant son museau entre les vêtements

-« Je vois rien Bear ! » constata Fusco

Reese était retourné dans le salon

-« On dirait que les surfaces ne correspondent pas »

Il revint dans la chambre

-« Il doit y avoir un mécanisme »

Fusco tâtonnait contre les parois. Il finit par sentir une faille sous ses doigts, tira un peu, puis poussa. Un déclic se fit entendre et le fonds s'écarta. Fusco s'y glissa en repoussant les vêtements, Reese s'engouffra à sa suite. La pièce était étroite. Elle comportait juste une couchette et une petite étagère. Etendue sur la couche une femme dormait, visiblement fiévreuse

-« Ils l'ont endormi surement pour la faire tenir tranquille » estima Fusco en sortant son mouchoir « Heureusement que les vapeurs se dissipent sinon on était bon pour une sieste » grogna t-il

Reese souleva légèrement le drap et découvrit le bras gauche, bandé du poignet au coude.

-« Nul doute que c'est la morsure de Bear qui lui vaut ce bandage. Finch dirait qu'il ne faut jamais bander une morsure de chien » ajouta t-il machinalement

-« Ouais mais c'est un expert. Bon, nous tenons notre coupable. Je vais appeler des infirmiers pour l'évacuer. Va falloir attendre son réveil pour en savoir plus »

-« La ressemblance est parfaite » remarqua Reese « Elles devaient apparaitre chacune leur tour. Ainsi il semblait n'y avoir qu'une seule personne »

Ils redescendirent et s'installèrent dans le petit bureau. L'agent amena le frère et la sœur. Cette dernière les fixa puis baissa la tête en comprenant que leur secret était éventé

-« Bon. On a retrouvé votre jumelle » affirma Fusco en se tournant vers Emma « La question est : pourquoi a-t-elle tuée ces deux femmes ? Ou plus d'ailleurs » ajouta t-il

-« Elle est malade ce n'est pas sa faute. Vous ne devez pas l'enfermer » murmura la jeune femme

-« Malade de quoi ? »

-« Dans sa tête »

-« Mais encore ? » insista l'inspecteur

-« Je ne sais pas. Elle a des idées bizarres qui lui viennent. Elle fait des choses sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ce n'est pas sa faute » répéta Emma

-« Des idées bizarres ? » marmonna Fusco « Elle entendrait pas des voix aussi pendant qu'on y est ? »

-« Ca arrive. Mais pas souvent »

-« Ben voyons »

-« Schizophrénie » émit Reese

-« Ouais surement. Et pas de soin ici »

-« Donc c'est pour ça qu'elle s'en ai pris à toute ces personnes ? » interrogea Fusco

Emma garda les yeux baissés et ne répondit pas

-« C'est à cause des parents » trancha Ronald qui était resté muet jusque là

-« Pourquoi des parents ? Parce qu'ils vous ont abandonné ? »

-« Ils nous ont pas abandonné. C'est Elodie qui s'en est occupé »

-« Tais-toi » gronda Emma entre ses dents

-« Nous finirons par connaître la vérité de toute façon. Autant tout nous dire. Elle les a tué ? »

-« Non. Pas vraiment » répondit Ronald après un instant de réflexion

-« Pas vraiment ? Drôle de réponse ! » Jugea Fusco

-« Ils vous maltraitaient ? » demanda Reese

-« Ils nous frappaient. On devait travailler toute la journée de 6H à 23H pour faire marcher l'hôtel. Et si on faisait une bêtise c'était toujours des coups en plus… » Murmura Ronald les yeux dans le vague comme s'il revoyait la scène.

-« Pourtant vous êtes resté ici après votre majorité ? »

-« Je devais veiller sur mes sœurs » répondit le gérant en haussant les épaules

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » insista Reese

Ronald observa sa sœur qui semblait absente. Il se tourna vers l'ex agent

-« Notre père a battu Elodie. Il le faisait souvent parce qu'elle était bizarre. Elle s'est sauvée et il l'a poursuivit dans le sentier, mais il a glissé et il s'est cogné la tête en tombant. Alors Elodie l'a enfermé dans une chambre pendant qu'il était inconscient et elle a tout barricadé. Et quand notre mère est revenue elle lui a dit où il était et elle l'a enfermée avec. Je sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle les a gardé quinze jours »

-« Vous n'avez pas essayé de les libérer ? » interrogea Fusco

-« Non. C'était mieux comme ça »

-« Mais votre père était blessé ? »

-« Ouais. Je crois qu'il est mort au bout de trois au quatre jours. Enfin c'est que notre mère voulait nous faire croire » ajouta le gérant

-« Vous n'avez pas essayé de lui porter secours ? » demanda Lionel

-« Ben non. Il l'aurait pas fait lui »

Reese et Fusco échangèrent un regard, perturbé malgré eux par la froideur de leur interlocuteur

-« Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? »

-« Il y a eu l'éboulement. Le bâtiment s'est effondré. Ils ont été enseveli »

-« Mais il n'était pas naturel celui là ? » demanda Fusco « C'est votre sœur qui l'a provoqué ? »

-« Possible. Je ne sais pas » répondit Ronald

-« Non. C'était un accident » affirma Emma

-« Mais il vous arrangeait bien » répliqua l'inspecteur

-« C'était un accident » s'entêta Emma

-« On ne saura jamais si c'était elle depuis tout ce temps » constata Fusco

-« C'est à ce moment là que vous avez répandu la rumeur de son départ ? » demanda Reese à Emma « Alors qu'en fait vous profitiez de votre ressemblance pour alterner les apparitions ? »

-« Non. C'était plus tard » répondit-elle

-« Quand ? » insista John

-« L'année suivante. Après l'accident… »

-« L'accident ou le meurtre ? »

-« Le type avait fait une chute. Mais ça aurait trop attiré l'attention » affirma la jeune femme

-« Si c'était juste une chute accidentelle vous n'aviez rien à craindre de la justice » constata Reese

-« C'était plus sur de rien dire » marmonna la jeune femme

-« Admettons. Mais la femme il y 10 ans, elle avait été poignardé, ça ne peut pas être un accident ça ? Et les deux suivants non plus ! » Insista Fusco

-« C'est parce qu'ils lui rappelaient les autres » émit Ronald

-« Quels autres ? » demanda Fusco

-« Les parents. La première avait le même tailleur que notre mère. Elle lui ressemblait. Elodie a cru qu'elle était revenue la punir. Ca a fait pareille avec la dernière »

-« Et le second type ? »

-« Il ressemblait à notre père. Il portait un foulard et un costume comme lui »

-« Et Isobel Witt ? » demanda Reese

-« Elle était habillée en cavalière. Comme notre mère. Et même coiffé pareil. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai dit qu'il fallait pas qu'Elodie la voit mais c'était trop tard parce que c'était elle qui servait ce jour là »

-« Et Elisabeth Harley ? »

-« Elle l'avait traité de cruche. C'est un des mots préférés de notre mère » constata le gérant

-« Pourquoi s'en est-elle pris à mon associé ? » demanda John

-« En fait elle vous visait tout les deux. Pour stopper l'enquête. Mais elle aurait du suivre mon idée ! »

-« Quelle idée ? » interrogea John

-« Je lui avais dit de commencer par vous. L'autre était plus facile à tuer après »

Fusco eut un hoquet stupéfait par le ton tranquille avec lequel le gérant énonçait son plan. Reese serra les poings et préféra garder le silence

-« Vous croyez que deux inspecteurs qui disparaissent ça ne va pas attirer l'attention ? » remarqua t-il

-« Ont les auraient bien caché pour faire croire qu'ils étaient repartis ailleurs » affirma Emma avec un haussement d'épaules comme si c'était évident

-« T'avais pas dit qu'il fallait pousser la voiture dans le ravin avec eux dedans ? » interrogea Ronald en se tournant vers sa sœur

-« Avec les marques des coups de couteau ?» Protesta Emma

-« Alors il fallait faire flamber la voiture comme celle de … »

-« Tais-toi idiot ! » l'interrompit sa sœur en lui donnant un coup de coude, désignant les deux hommes qui leur faisaient face d'un geste du menton

Le gérant pinça les lèvres et se tut

Les deux complices échangèrent un regard perplexe

-« Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait soigner votre sœur plutôt que d'imaginer toute ces histoires? » demanda Reese

-« Et surtout pourquoi l'avoir laissé commettre tout ces meurtres ? » insista Fusco

-« On ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. C'est comme ça » constata Ronald fataliste

-« Elle avait vue un médecin mais il voulait l'enfermer. Ce n'était pas possible ! » Protesta Emma

-« Ca aurait été préférable. Maintenant vous serez trois à être enfermé » affirma l'inspecteur

Emma baissa la tête tandis que Ronald faisait la moue.

-« Ils ont leur univers à part » constata John

Fusco fit signe à l'agent

-« Embarquez-les »

Il observa l'agent qui les emmenait avec l'aide d'un collègue puis se tourna vers Reese

-« Qu'elle sacrée famille. J'ai peur que nous ayons d'autres surprises en les interrogeant »

-« Je le crains » approuva l'ex agent

-« Et bien sur il a fallut que vous vous arrêtiez ici ! » râla Lionel

-« La coïncidence. Surtout que si elle n'avait pas tuée Isobel Witt cette nuit là nous serions sans doute reparti sans nous douter de rien »

-« Ou si le chien n'avait pas été avec vous »

-« Exact. Nous n'aurions pas forcement trouvé le corps »

-« Elle n'a pas eu de veine sur ce coup là » gloussa Fusco « Toi t'as encore fait du bon boulot hein » ajouta t-il en caressant le malinois

-« Il va avoir droit à un beignet tout les matins pendant une semaine » s'amusa John

-« La chance ! Je réclamerais bien la même chose» Rigola Fusco

-« Tu y a déjà gouté »

-« Ben justement !» rétorqua Lionel « Et Finch ? Pas trop secoué ? » Demanda t-il ensuite en désignant le pansement

-« Ca lui a donné l'occasion d'exercer ses talents d'infirmier »

-« Ouais, je sais qu'il est doué pour ça. Et pour soigner le moral aussi je parie ? »

-« Tu es encore trop curieux Lionel »

-« Ca fait parti de mon job » se moqua l'inspecteur

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch attendait sur le seuil du chalet. Bear se précipita vers lui joyeusement

-« Ca va Finch ? » interrogea Fusco

-« Oui. Merci inspecteur. J'ai vu les brancardiers emmener la coupable. J'en ai déduis que je pouvais sortir prendre l'air » ajouta t-il pour son partenaire « Comment va votre bras ? »

-« Parfaitement bien » le rassura John

-« Bon. Je vais retourner au poste boucler cette affaire. Vous devriez filer pendant que la route est encore dégagée »

-« J'ai préparé nos affaires inspecteur »

-« Toujours aussi prévoyant. Allez, à plus Finch. Soignez le bien » ajouta t-il en désignant l'ex agent

-« Bien sur inspecteur »

-« Et n'oubliez pas le réconfort après les soins » gloussa Lionel avec un clin d'œil

Finch rougit sous l'allusion. Reese le prit par le bras et l'entraina à l'intérieur. Le plaquant contre la porte il l'embrassa aussi longtemps qu'il le put

-« Ca c'était le réconfort. Prescription du docteur Fusco »

-« Vraiment John, vous devenez trop complice avec l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« Ah ne vous plaignez pas Finch ! C'est vous qui m'avait dit qu'il est toujours de bon conseil » répliqua Reese avec un petit rire. Il attrapa le sac et se dirigea vers la voiture. Finch le suivit. Il voulu faire monter Bear avant de prendre place mais il n'était pas près de lui. Il appela :

-« Bear ?... Bear ? » Insista t-il

-« Ou est-il ? » demanda Reese

-« Il était près de moi avant que nous ne rentrions »

-« Bear » appela John en faisant quelques pas. Fusco s'apprêtait à monter en voiture, il hésita

\- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-il

-« Tu n'aurais pas vu Bear ? »

-« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il allait se balader vers le fond du terrain. Y'a trois minutes environ »

-« Il est retourné dans les ruines »

-« Les ruines ? »

-« Quelque chose l'intrigue là bas depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. Je vais le chercher » ajouta t-il

-« Attends je viens avec toi » affirma Fusco

Finch hésita puis décida de les suivre, il n'y avait plus de danger à présent.

Les trois hommes parvinrent devant les ruines. En plein jour il était plus facile d'en distinguer les recoins, pour autant ils ne virent rien de spécial

-« Bear ? » appela John sifflant pour l'attirer

Il y eu un aboiement puis le chien surgit de derrière l'une des roches. Il avait un morceau de tissu dans la gueule qu'il déposa aux pieds de son maître. Reese l'examina

-« C'est le même que la dernière fois. C'est à Elodie non ? »

Le chien l'observa puis fit quelques pas vers les ruines avant de revenir vers lui.

-« Lui il a encore trouvé un truc ! Faut le suivre ! » Affirma Fusco

Le chien fit demi tour et contourna la roche. Reese s'accroupit. Repoussant les buissons il découvrit une faille. Lionel tira les buissons de l'autre coté et l'ouverture apparue, beaucoup plus grande, suffisante pour laisser passer un individu pas trop grand

-« J'ai peur de la suite » grogna Fusco « Y'a quoi là dessous d'après toi ? »

-« Aucune idée. Je vais aller voir » répondit Reese « Ce n'est surement pas dangereux » ajouta t-il en croisant le regard de son compagnon.

-« Soyez prudent » murmura celui-ci

Bear s'engouffra le premier dans la faille et John le suivi prudemment

-« Faudrait peut être une lampe ? » cria Fusco

-« Non. Il y en a une Lionel. C'est beaucoup plus grand qu'on ne le pense » répondit Reese

-« J'arrive » lança l'inspecteur. Il se glissa dans la faille « c'est quand même drôlement étroit ! » marmonna t-il « Alors t'as de la lumière ? »

-« Il y avait une lampe posée là » précisa John en désignant une petite anfractuosité dans la roche

-« Oh là là j'aime pas ce genre de visite souterraine ! Ca ne me rappelle pas de bons souvenirs !» s'exclama Fusco comme ils avançaient avec prudence dans une espèce de couloir « Et Bear trouve toujours ce genre de cachette, il est trop bon pour le coup ! »

Bear aboya comme pour l'approuver

-« Nous sommes arrivés. Ce n'est pas profond. Il y a une trappe. On dirait une fenêtre»

-« C'est une fenêtre d'un des chalets effondrés » estima Lionel

-« Oui ca correspond. Le volet est fermé par un cadenas »

-« Je vais remonter chercher une pince »

-« Inutile, je peux l'ouvrir sans » répondit John en fouillant sa poche

-« Tiens y'a une ouverture en dessous » remarqua Fusco. Il passa la main, trouva un bout de tissu « C'est le même tissu, donc Bear les trouvait dans cette trappe. Y'a un fil aussi, un genre de fil électrique »

-« Oui j'ai vu il continu le long de la paroi et remonte du côté opposé à celui que nous avons emprunté. Je pensais que c'était une impasse mais en fait le passage continu »

-« Jusqu'à la maison tu crois ? »

-« Surement jusqu'au sous sol. J'avais repéré la porte en fouillant le bâtiment mais elle était verrouillée »

-« Ca me fait penser à… » Commença Fusco. Il stoppa brusquement

-« A quoi ? » l'incita Reese

-« Ben… à ces trappes sur les portes des prisonniers pour leur passer la nourriture. Mais ça ne peut pas être ça… »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard effaré comme la même pensée leur venait

-« Oh bon dieu ! » s'exclama Fusco

Reese ne dit rien. Il acheva de forcer le cadenas et entrouvrit le volet. L'odeur les agressa violemment les faisant se détourner un instant. Puis John risqua un regard à l'intérieur. L'ancienne salle de bains d'un des chalets. Une lueur brillait au fond dans ce qui avait dû être la chambre, sans doute une lampe alimentée par le fil

-« Tu vois… quelqu'un ? » hésita Fusco

-« Non »

Bear gémit doucement puis aboya deux fois. Une ombre se découpa alors dans ce qui avait été le seuil de la porte de communication entre les deux pièces. Une silhouette fantomatique, décharnée, courbée par le temps et les privations. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de vie dans le regard qui les fixa un instant. Ils distinguaient mal le visage émacié entouré de longs cheveux gris hirsutes. Puis le fantôme disparu à nouveau derrière le mur.

-« Oh bon dieu ! » répéta Fusco en palissant

Reese repoussa la trappe

-« Je suppose que nous avons retrouvé Emily Kinney »

-« Ca fait … quoi ? 15 ans ? »

-« A peu près oui »

-« Elle est restée dans ce trou tout ce temps » hoqueta Fusco

-« Terrible vengeance pour une enfance brimée… » Estima Reese

Lionel passa une main sur son visage

-« Bon. Ben je vais chercher des infirmiers »

-« Nous pouvons remonter. Elle ne bougera pas »

Les deux hommes retrouvèrent la sortie avec soulagement.

Finch vit leurs visages décomposés et s'alarma

-« Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Fusco se tourna vers lui

-« Finch cette fois je démissionne ! La prochaine fois ne m'appelez pas ! » Affirma t-il

Puis il s'éloigna vers la cour pour appeler du renfort. L'informaticien le suivit des yeux, éberlué par sa tirade. Reese s'avança vers lui et posa la main sur son épaule

-« Ca lui passera ne vous inquiétez pas »

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Nous avons retrouvé Emily Kinney »

-« La mère ? »

-« Oui. Dans un cachot aménagé dans un des anciens chalets. L'éboulement n'a servi qu'à enterrer sa prison »

-« C'est monstrueux » hoqueta Finch « Je comprends mieux pourquoi l'inspecteur Fusco… »

-« Ca lui a rappelé une certaine galerie. Sans Bear cette femme était condamnée puisque nous avons arrêté ses trois geôliers »

-« Heureusement qu'il l'a trouvé » approuva Finch

-« C'est pour cela que Ronald avait utilisé le présent en l'évoquant pendant l'interrogatoire, j'avais cru à un lapsus » murmura John suivant le cours de ses réflexions

-« Vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta son compagnon

-« Oui ça ira. Partons d'ici, ils n'ont plus besoin de nous »

Reese refit le chemin jusqu'à la voiture. Finch le suivi sans un mot, respectant son silence. Il vérifia Juste que Bear les suivait. Il le fit monter dans la voiture et prit place tandis que Reese s'installait au volant. Il démarra aussitôt, fit demi tour et engagea le véhicule dans le chemin d'accès.

Le trajet n'était plus très long jusqu'à la ville

-« Voulez vous aller à la bibliothèque vérifier votre installation ? » demanda John comme ils approchaient du but

-« Non. Je verrais cela plus tard. Rentrons chez nous vous avez besoin de vous changer et de prendre un peu de repos »

John ne fit pas de commentaire mais, voyant son visage se détendre, Finch compris qu'il avait fait le bon choix

Parvenu à leur domicile John voulu s'occuper de Bear mais Finch l'arrêta

-« Je m'occupe de lui. Il aura même une friandise. Allez prendre une douche et vous changer. Je referais votre pansement »

-« D'accord » murmura Reese reconnaissant car il avait envie de souffler un peu

Il se doucha longuement pour détendre ses muscles puis s'habilla mais n'enfila que son maillot. Au sortir de la salle de bains il trouva Finch qui l'attendait, assit sur le lit, sa trousse posée près de lui.

-« Déjà là cher infirmier ? »

-« Bien sur cher patient »

Reese vint s'asseoir sur le lit et Finch se mit au travail sans attendre, refaisant soigneusement le pansement

-« Voilà, c'est fait » affirma t-il ensuite. Il posa un baiser sur l'épaule de son compagnon « Maintenant allongez vous et prenez un peu de repos »

-« En votre compagnie ? »

-« J'ai d'abord besoin d'une bonne douche M Reese »

-« D'accord » soupira John

Finch frôla doucement son bras

-« Je crois que la prochaine leçon devra attendre un peu » constata t-il pour le distraire

-« C'est possible mais vous n'y échapperez pas pour autant »

-« Je n'en avais pas l'intention de toute façon »

-« Bien. Dans ce cas j'ai hâte d'être guéri » affirma John en s'allongeant sur le lit

Finch prit une douche et se changea rapidement puis il revint dans la chambre.

-« Vous n'avez pas sommeil ? » demanda t-il en voyant son agent allongé, une main derrière la tête, les yeux grands ouverts

-« Je ne suis pas fatigué » affirma Reese. Ses traits tirés disaient le contraire. Finch savait qu'il était tourmenté et que c'était ce qui l'empêchait de prendre le repos dont il avait besoin

 _« J'aurais le meilleur des remparts »_ se rappela t-il. Il s'installa à ses côtés et se blottit contre lui. Reese referma ses bras sur lui par reflexe

-« Maintenant vous pouvez dormir. Moi je chasserais les ombres. C'est à mon tour cette fois »

-« Je n'ai pas… » Commença Reese. Il croisa le regard de son partenaire, y lut sa compréhension, et renonça à nier « Entendu » concéda t-il. Il se réinstalla et ferma les yeux. Finch sourit en constatant à peine dix minutes plus tard qu'il s'était endormi.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain matin, Reese finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner sous la surveillance de Bear. Finch s'était installé au bout de la table avec un journal mais passait plus de temps à les observer discrètement qu'à lire les nouvelles. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il resta un instant perplexe en consultant l'écran puis décrocha en actionnant le haut parleur.

-« Bonjour inspecteur Fusco »

-« Salut Finch »

-« Comment allez-vous inspecteur ? »

-« Bien. Ca va, merci » Il hésita « Je voulais vous dire…Le juge a inculpé tout le monde sous différent chefs d'accusation. Les plus lourds pour Elodie forcement, mais elle va plutôt être internée vue son état psychologique, pas sur qu'elle soit jugée un jour »

-« Je vois. Elle a grand besoin de soin. Mais je me demande si cela ne s'appliquerait pas aussi a ses frère et sœur au vue du silence qu'ils ont gardé pendant toute ces années sur … certaines choses » jugea l'informaticien

-« Voir à l'aide qu'ils lui ont apporté » murmura Reese tout bas

-« Ouais pas faux. La mère va être placée dans un institut, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils pourront en tirer » Fusco se tut un instant puis poursuivi « Finch je… enfin je voulais dire aussi que je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai dis hier. Je ne le pensais pas »

-« Je sais inspecteur »

-« Vous savez ? »

-« Bien sur. J'avais deviné inspecteur »

-« Je sais pas ce qui est pire entre trouver une galerie pleine de types congelés ou un cachot avec une femme enterrée vive » soupira t-il

-« Je suis désolé que vous ayez vu de pareilles choses inspecteur. Je comprends que cela vous perturbe et sachez que je n'ai pas cru à vos paroles »

-« Merci Finch. Donc vous m'appellerez ? »

-« Bien sur inspecteur. Nous formons une bonne équipe je pense »

-« Ouais on se débrouille pas mal. Avec le chien aussi »

-« Bien entendu »

-« Bon. C'est bien alors. Je vais retourner au boulot. A plus Finch »

-« A bientôt inspecteur »

-« Et bonjour à superman. Je demande pas s'il va bien : vous étiez là »

-« Oui il était là Lionel » affirma Reese

-« Alors salut les gars. A la prochaine arrestation ! »

-« Salut Lionel »

-« Je savais que cela lui passerait » affirma Reese quand Finch eut raccroché « Il aime trop nous aider et vous taquiner »

-« Hum. Je me passerais bien de la seconde option »

-« Ca finirait par vous manquer » répliqua Reese en lui tendant un beignet « Pour aujourd'hui priorité à Bear, si vous voulez autre chose je vous le ferais demain »

-« C'est très bien, Bear a mérité d'être prioritaire » approuva Finch « Jamais vu de glaçage mieux réussi » ajouta t-il taquin

-« Je me suis bien amélioré avec mon coach » précisa l'ex agent en offrant son beignet audit coach qui frémissait d'impatience.

-« Vous ne mangez pas ? » interrogea Finch voyant qu'il ne se servait pas

-« Si. Mais d'abord je vais en tester le goût » affirma John avant de l'embrasser « Plutôt réussi » jugea t-il

-« Goutez donc le vrai c'est mieux » répliqua Finch en lui faisant avaler une bouchée de son gâteau

-« Sauf que je ne connais rien de mieux que vous embrasser ! » marmonna l'ex agent

-« Il est très impoli de parler la bouche pleine M Reese » s'amusa l'informaticien

-« Et c'est moi que l'on dit taquin ! » se plaignit John « Je réclame un débat là-dessus. Bear fera l'arbitre »

-« Bear est toujours de votre côté » protesta Finch

Une sonnerie bien connue se fit alors entendre

-« Ah le débat est reporté » remarqua l'informaticien

Reese sourit en se rappelant une situation similaire

-« D'accord, mais c'est comme pour votre prochaine leçon : vous n'y échapperez pas pour autant ! »

Finch comprit l'allusion

-« Je n'en avais pas l'intention de toute façon » répéta t-il d'un air entendu

.

OoooooooooO

.

 _Une semaine plus tard_

 _._

Finch pénétra dans la pièce et s'étonna de ne pas voir son partenaire dans le canapé où il l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avança un peu et le découvrit assit en tailleur sur l'épais tapis étalé devant la cheminée dans laquelle il avait allumé un feu de bois lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés au chalet une heure plus tôt.

A peine rétabli, Reese avait insisté pour qu'ils retournent au chalet continuer les leçons. Ils avaient passé la journée sur la route à piloter chacun leur tour. John conduisant pour lui enseigner les bons gestes puis devenant passager pour le guider, le conseiller. Après toutes ces heures, il se sentait désormais parfaitement à l'aise sur sa moto. John lui avait annoncé que lors de la prochaine leçon il le laisserait piloter en autonomie « Mais je ne serais jamais loin derrière » avait-il ajouté aussitôt avec un sourire rassurant. Mais Finch n'avait pas besoin d'être rassuré. Il lui faisait totalement confiance et se fiait pleinement à son jugement.

Il contourna le canapé. John leva la tête et lui adressa un sourire serein.

Finch lui tendit une tasse.

-« Chocolat » annonça t-il

-« Envie de changement ? »

-« A journée exceptionnelle, boisson exceptionnelle »

-« Je vous rejoins » affirma Reese en esquissant le geste de se lever mais Finch le stoppa.

-« Non. Ne bougez pas » Il s'installa près de lui, l'ex agent l'aidant discrètement

-« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous asseoir ici » remarqua t-il

-« Cela semblait confortable »

-« Et ça l'est ? »

Finch posa la tête contre son épaule et John glissa son bras autour de sa taille.

-« Maintenant oui, c'est parfait » soupira l'informaticien

Ils restèrent là tranquillement, de longues minutes, à contempler les flammes et à profiter de ce moment hors du temps. Puis John se tourna vers son compagnon :

-« Harold ? »

-« Hum ? »

-« Je me demandais si vous trouviez votre instructeur toujours aussi séduisant ? »

-« Sans aucun doute John » répondit Finch en lui caressant la main

-« Alors s'il essayait de vous embrasser à nouveau vous le laisseriez faire ? »

-« C'est fort possible »

John se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement et il lui répondit avec la même tendresse

-« Vous aviez raison » constata Reese « Et croyez vous que vous le laisseriez recommencer ? »

-« Je crois que oui » approuva l'informaticien

John l'embrassa à nouveau, le taquinant, réinventant chaque baiser tout en le rapprochant de lui. Il posa la main sur le premier bouton de sa chemise.

-« Et s'il tentait de vous ôter tout ces encombrants vêtements ? Vous le laisseriez faire ? »

-« Ca dépend » répondit Finch

-« De quoi ? » interrogea Reese tout en l'embrassant dans le cou

-« Il me laisserait lui ôter aussi les siens ? »

-« Il ne devrait pas être contre » chuchota Reese. Il se recula et ôta chemise et maillot d'un geste souple sans quitter son partenaire des yeux

-« Alors ? »

-« Je ne peux plus refuser » remarqua Finch en l'attirant pour l'embrasser tandis que l'ex agent continuait à déboutonner sa chemise et la faisait glisser d'un geste impatient. Il retira ensuite son maillot et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine

-« Et ensuite ? S'il veut vous caresser ? Vous redécouvrir ? Est-ce que vous le laisserez faire ? » Demanda t-il les yeux brillants de désir

-« Je l'encouragerais » lui murmura Finch en se pressant contre lui

Reese laissa courir ses mains sur ce corps qui lui était offert, heureux de le sentir vibrer sous ses caresses, puis entreprit de poser un baiser sur chaque parcelle de peau offerte. Finch glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, soupirant sous les sensations que son partenaire lui faisait éprouver.

-« Chambre ? » chuchota John comme il le sentait complètement alangui dans ses bras

-« Non » murmura Finch en se décalant pour s'allonger sur le tapis

-« Vous êtes sur ? » demanda son compagnon un peu hésitant

-« Je suis bien » affirma l'informaticien posant une main sur ses lèvres pour arrêter ses protestations « Ne voulez vous pas réaliser … votre fantasme ? »

-« Vous devinez toujours tout ? » jugea Reese perplexe

-« Je lis dans vos pensées »

-« Vous aimez décidément trop la lecture Harold » rétorqua John faisant mine d'être vexé. Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille : « je vais être si imaginatif cette fois que vous ne devinerez rien ! »

Finch laissa échapper un rire amusé

-« J'ai foi en votre imagination John. Montrez-moi…»

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese se tourna avec un soupir pour enlacer son compagnon. Finch se blottit naturellement contre lui.

-« Êtes-vous bien ? » demanda t-il

-« On ne peut mieux »

-« Est-ce que votre séduisant instructeur est toujours à la hauteur de vos attentes ? » lui chuchota t-il en nichant son visage dans son cou

-« Après ce que nous venons de vivre je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez en douter » estima Finch sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir

Reese eut un petit rire satisfait. Il leva la tête pour capter son regard

-« Harold, un jour il faudra que vous me disiez laquelle de mes identités vous plaît le plus » le taquina t-il

-« Ca c'est facile John ! » affirma l'informaticien surprenant son compagnon par la rapidité de sa réponse. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir et saisit sa main. L'anneau à son doigt brilla doucement en captant un rai de lumière. John se dressa sur un coude, curieux.

-« Celle qui possède ses mains là » affirma Finch, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Puis, de sa main libre, il caressa sa joue « Celle qui possède ces yeux là» il passa une main dans ses cheveux « Celle qui possède ce visage là » continua t-il frôlant ses lèvres des siennes un instant. Il laissa sa main glisser sur son torse « Celle qui possède ce corps là » Puis finalement il posa sa main là où il sentait battre son cœur « Et surtout celle qui possède ce cœur là avec tout ce qu'il recèle d'amour et d'humanité » ajouta t-il, puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Reese ancra son regard dans le sien, touché par sa déclaration.

-« C'est pareil pour moi » murmura t-il sans pouvoir cacher totalement son émotion

Finch le remarqua et se sentit fier d'être celui qui obtenait cette émotion de l'imperturbable John Reese.

-« Je sais. Et j'en suis fier.» murmura t-il

John s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant étroitement. Il posa simplement son front contre le sien et le garda contre lui, songeant que lorsque les mots vous échappent les gestes sont parfois plus explicites…


End file.
